Addicted to You
by Coin Operated Roxas
Summary: Even though I try to get over you, you still enter my thoughts, my heart... It's like you're some sort of drug, MY addiction. Aku/Roku, rated M. High School Drama ahead.
1. The First Day of the Rest of My Life

COR: I'm baaack!Axel: With a new story huh?  
Sora: What happened to the last one?  
Roxas: She quit.  
COR: Did not! I just… uh… my reason is on my profile…  
All: In other words, you quit.  
Riku: Guys stop it, it's not her fault.  
COR: (teary eyes) Riku… Thank you!  
Riku: It's not her fault she's so lazy and undependable.  
COR: Everyone is against me!

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is not own by me. I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Plus I do not own this plot, it was created by …someone else, do not know (sweat drop). So technically I don't own anything in this fanfic, except the joy and honor of typing it out. Read and Review and make the creator feel special!  
Some warnings include angst, swearing, violence, mature themes, shounen-ai and some OOC. And in my opinion, extreme high school drama.

_Addicted to you  
Chapter One: The First Day of the Rest of My Life  
(Roxas POV)_

I nervously glanced up at the old brick building that stood in front of me. Students were milling around out on the front lawn and many cast suspicious glances at me as they walked past. I hated always being the new kid. Actually in truth this was the first time I was 'the new kid' and as I had seen other new kids do I stood alone and refused to meet anyone's glances, just in case they thought I were threatening them or something stupid like that. I turned to my brother to see him still hunched over in his car.

"Demyx," I whined. "Can you _please_ hurry up?"

He waved a hand at me and continued searching for whatever it was he was searching for. It was fine for him; it wasn't like he was the new guy… standing on his own while people looked at him strangely … while his self-obsessed brother took his sweet ass time in the backseat of his car - and there wasn't even a girl in it - will wonders never cease. It was hard enough having to trust Demyx to not abandon me on my first day here and so far he wasn't giving me much hope. I barely knew the guy anyway so I guess even if he weren't here I'd be basically in the same position, maybe just a little worse off.

I'd only moved here two weeks ago, I had been previously living with my dad on the East coast. He and mom got divorced when I was like three or something and he got custody of me while mom got custody of Demyx and my other brother Cloud. Recently dad fell in love with some bitch who's basically the same age as me – ok, she's actually eleven years older but that's not the point – and she had a huge plan to start a new life with my dad, apparently I wasn't included in it. So dad sent me off to the West coast to live with my mom. Luckily they did it all through break or else I could have been starting school halfway through junior.

"Ok, we all ready?"

I looked up at Demyx– which sucks because he's a year younger than I am –and then down into his hands.

"Your cell phone?" I asked.

That was what he was looking for. That's what was so important. So important mind you that he had to leave his brother alone in a mass of strange people.

"Yeah, do you expect me to go through the day without it on me? I mean, look, I've already got two missed calls. _Two_! They probably think I'm in mortal danger or something."

"Why would they think you'd be in mortal danger?" I asked, slightly slow on the uptake.

"Umm hello, I didn't answer my phone when it was ringing! I always answer my phone."

"You're like a freaking girl," I told him. "And do you actually take calls during class?"

Demyx looked at me with a look that said 'are you crazy, of course I do'. "Yeah …"

"Oh, it's just that at my old school we weren't allowed to do that … in fact if we had pagers or cell's at school they'd get taken off us."

"What a screwy school," Toby laughed.

"Are public schools a lot different to private ones?" I asked genuinely curious.

My question went unanswered however when Demyx's phone rung and he held up a finger to silence me so he could take the call. But sigh; yes I was a private school brat. Dad thought it would be best for me to go to a private school, in the end I guess it only worked out for him seeing as Melanie was my old school's principles secretary. Oh, if I didn't mention 'its' name before, Melanie is my dad's new fiancée. So not only was I transferred from one side of the United States to another, I was living with three people I barely knew or remembered and I was coming from a private school environment to a public school one. Life sucked.

Until I saw _him_.

He was tall and lean, but in a good way. He wore the coolest black pants I'd ever seen that rested on his hips oh so nicely. They had a couple of chains sewn from one side to another and black straps coming off at all angles. He had two shirts on, the top one had short sleeves and was black. A 'converse' star was emblazoned on the front in red. His shirt underneath was grey and went to his hands and even then it was slightly rolled up and looked too big for him. What was best about him however – could he get any better with fashion sense like that? – was his face. He had blood-red hair that was spiked back into large… spikes… and an upside down triangle thing on both cheeks.

My jaw dropped as I watched him walk past me and I followed him with my eyes. Luckily Demyx didn't notice my love struck expression because he was too wrapped up in his own conversation. The Goth kept walking with his head slightly bowed and crossed across the lawn and disappeared down a pathway between the school buildings. I've never seen a Goth so closely before. Sure I'd see them when I was hanging out with my friends, well actually, no I didn't. The places I went with my old friends weren't really Goth welcoming type ones. But I had seen them before. I didn't realize how hot they can be.

"All right, I'll take you to the office so you can get your timetable," Demyx told me snapping close his phone.

He shoved it in his pocket and we made out way towards the main building. As soon as we had left the car park we were literally bombarded with people. All seem to be screaming his name, God what was my brother, a rock star or something? The onslaught didn't stop even inside the hallway. I could understand how Demyx was likable, not only was he really authentic but he was funny, witty, smart, a bit of a daredevil, shy at times and an all round great person to be with. He wasn't bad in the looks department either, like both Cloud and I he had blonde hair, a sleepy look (in a good way, not sleazy like), thick eyelashes and bluish eyes. I could admit my brother was good looking. And apparently so could everyone else.

"Hi Demyx," a girl said who looked like a freshman.

"Katie how are you?" Demyx asked genuinely.

Katie didn't reply, instead she went bright red and turned away. I looked over my shoulder to see her giggling like a schoolgirl. Not only did I notice how almost all the people seem to pine for Demyx to acknowledge them but the girls seem to be giving me rather dirty looks. Come on! I'm a guy and I look like him for heavens sake! Are they stupid enough to think of me as a girl and that he's my boyfriend? Eww.

"Demyx," the speaker was a very tall and very beautiful blonde. "Other person," she said glancing at me and curling her lips slightly.  
Hey, at least she accredited me.

"Hey Laxrene," came his reply. "This is my older brother Roxas, he transferred in from New York."  
"So you're the brother! Wow! It's so nice to meet you!" Laxrene said warmly and extended her hand. Talk about a mood swing.

I accepted it and smiled back. "You too."

"Larxene is Sepiroth's girlfriend," Demyx told me in a voice that sounded like 'oh my god! Sepiroth is so cool!'

"Who?" I asked.

"Umm, Sepiroth. Our cousin! Shit, Roxas, he's in your grade!" Demyx replied sounding shocked.  
"Sepiroth goes here?" I asked in disbelief. "He didn't tell me that when he was over the other day."  
"He always came here, he probably didn't tell you because it's not really important information," Demyx told me waving a hand.  
"Oh, well I guess you're right," I said glancing down at my feet.

Demyx opened his mouth to say something but instead answered his phone that just started ringing. "Uh huh… can you hold a sec," he placed the phone on his chest. "Rene, can you take Roxas up to the office? I have to take this call."

"Sure thing," Laxrene told him.

"Meet me by my car this afternoon after school," Demyx told me. "Thanks Rene," he added before rushing off into the crowds of people, his cell phone attached firmly to his ear.

I looked up at Laxrene to see her smile widely and to make me feel very small. "So… Demyx seems to be… popular," I commented in a lame attempt to make conversation.

"Hmm, you're very lucky you know," Laxrene told me before heading towards the office where I was supposed to go to.  
"I am?" I asked.

"Defiantly, I mean look at Demyx. He is honestly the coolest guy in school," she informed me.

"I noticed he had a lot of… friends." I told her dryly.

"Well duh, haven't you seen how much his phone rings? He may be a junior but I swear every guy wants to be him and every girl wants to be _with_ him, hell even some of the _guys_ want to be with him." Guess that's why the girls were giving me those looks, they thought he had a gay lover or something. "Just like Cloud when he went through. All the girls and some dudes had crushes on him." She finished.

"Did you?" I asked without thinking. She shot me a look and I continued. "I mean, like, he graduated two years back so you would have been in tenth… right?"

"Well, we did go out for a month."  
"What, a month?! Why did you two break up?"

"A liked Demyx and went out with him," came the simple reply.  
"What!" I almost screamed in disbelief. "So you've been out with _both_ of my brothers _and_ my cousin! Crap, who will you hit on next in my family? Me!"

I automatically bit my lip. I had to stop doing that, shutting down people I barely knew. It was ok with my old friends because they knew me and I knew they liked me, so it made it ok. We always did it in a nice way anyway so it's not like we were serious, but Laxrene didn't know that.

Luckily she laughed. "Oh Roxas you are so cute!" she told me, er squealed at me. "Anyway as I was saying Sepiroth is the coolest guy in our grade and you and I are going to be best friends so you're all set."

"All set?"  
"Duh! You've got everything made for you, friends, social events, a great rep, _great_ contacts, and I know about your preference, so guys to date and lay you-."

"Lay me!" I cried out in disbelief before lightly slapping her on the arm.

If I had been looking at where we were going and not so involved with the conversation I would have realized that not only were we at the office but also there was another person standing about an inch in front of me who I was about to run into. And that's what happened. I ran into _him. _Oh wait… no it wasn't. It was another Goth. Except this one had a long mane of silver hair with a black streak running down his fringe and was wearing a tight black wife-beater. He also had an assortment of very interesting jewelry running up his forearms.

"I'm game," he told me smirking.

"Oh piss off Riku." Laxrene snarled. She grabbed my arm and pulled me out of his way.

He snarled back at Laxrene before turning his head to me. His gaze softened and a small smirk crawled onto his lips. "Catch you around."

As he brushed past me I felt his hand gently squeeze my backside. I spun in indignation prepared to give him a piece of my mind but he had merged with the other kids dominating the hallways.

"Asshole," I spat.

"Excuse me?" Laxrene asked.  
"That dick just felt me up!" I told her.

"What? Not Riku?" Laxrene asked her eyes ablaze.  
"Yeah, that punk kid."

"Don't fret, Roxas. I'll deal with it."

"What do you mean, 'I'll deal with it'?" I asked.

"I mean I'll let it slip to the football team and they'll go talk to him."  
"Oh… they won't hurt him will they?" I asked in a small voice.  
Well sorry for being naïve. From what I'd gather so far public schools were highly different to private ones. In private schools all this sort of stuff wasn't notice because, a – we were uniforms so peoples personalities didn't shine through and b – most news was kept, well, private. Besides, I hadn't been in the cool group at my old school so I was usually shunted aside by most people. Excluding my friends of course. I guess the idea of having an wide range of friends at this school made me eager to convince Laxrene or whoever was considered cool around here that I was able to fit right in.  
Laxrene choose to ignore my question. "Well here we are, just go on in and the secretary will tell you what to do."  
"Alright," I said nodding. "Laxrene," I called after her as she started walking away. "Thanks heaps for showing me where to go."  
"Oh Roxas it's fine. At break I want you to come to the cafeteria and find us in the corner beside the window ok? We'll show you around the school some more."  
"Oh that'd be swicked," I said smiling.

She smiled back and waved. As she strode down the hallway I noticed how, like Demyx, people seemed to flock to her side and I couldn't help but hope that, that would be happening to me within the next few weeks. Taking a deep breath I entered the office and approached the secretary.

Without looking up she said, "Sit in that chair. Mrs. Mathews will be out shortly."

I followed orders and sat in the chair closest to the door.

"-and if that happens again you'll be suspended Mr. Kaji." I heard a shrill voice saying. "You couldn't wait till mid term either could you? First day? Tsk tsk."

"Yep," a low voice replied and I couldn't help but agree with my mind that it was a very sexy voice.

"What was in it _this_ time?"  
"It was straight."

"Well, at least you're getting smarter… slightly. All right, you can go Mr. Kaji. Do me a favor though, if there's a guy outside could you please send him in?"

I glanced up in shock when I heard the door open. I didn't tear my glance away though because it was _him_. Yes, _him_. No mistakes this time. We caught eyes and I noticed his were a unique shade of green… of maybe a very, very icy colored green. I smiled faintly at him. In return he jerked his head towards the door. "Oh does she want me to go in?" I asked hoping to hear his voice again. I mean he sounded so hot before!

He nodded the disappeared out the doorway. As he left the room so did any hope of getting together with him.

-

COR: So everyone how is it? Isn't she talented? The creator of the original plot?  
Riku: So what am I a sex hound?  
COR: Well…

Sora: NOO! NOT MY RIKU!

Roxas: Eh, a typical high school drama.

Axel: Jeesh, I'm hardly mention in here. Where's my lawyer?!

COR: Can you guys say anything positive and encouraging for once?

All: …  
Roxas: Well...

Sora: I… have a spider on my head…

Axel: Really?!

Sora: Gyah! Quick! Kill it! Before it EAAATS MEE!

COR: Thanks guys, you really know how to cheer a girl up, don't you?  
Riku: Glad to be of service!


	2. Enter the Love Interst and Problem

COR: Dada!  
Roxas: Yeah, yeah, you're amazing…  
Axel: Extremely...  
Riku: Beyond amazing…  
Sora: You make that worm look like dirt.  
COR: I'm starting to think you guys do not like me.  
All: How can you tell? (Beam)

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or this plot and I'm mad because I'm repeating myself from last chapter. Here, some key words. DO! NOT! OWN!  
Warnings includes swearing, shounen-ai, mature themes, some OOC.

_Addicted to You  
__Chapter Two: Enter the Love Interest and Problem_

Axel. Axel Kaji. He was the guy to whom my heart belonged… damn that sounded really cheesy coming from another guy.

"All right, who is it?"

I snapped out of my daze and met Demyx's eyes from across the table.

"Who's who Dem?" Cloud asked.

"Shut up," he hissed glancing into the kitchen where mom was on the phone. "Not you anyway Cloud, I was asking Roxas. He's got this far away look in his eyes." Demyx added turning his eyes back to me.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," I replied weakly. I felt my cheeks grow hot so I look down to avoid meeting my brother's steady gaze.

"Oh come on. I know you got the hots for someone. Every time I saw you at school today you looked like you were in daze or you looked like you were looking for a specific someone."

"Oh… I was looking for Jess." I said slightly too quickly.

"Ok, that's a bit… shocking." Demyx told me.

"What is? I thought you thought Jess was alright."

"I do! But the look in your eyes was the sorta romantic look and I know you're gay. Hey Cloud, looks like our brother is now batting for the other team."

"Shut up!" I spat. "You probably wouldn't know him anyway."

"Ha! So it is a guy! For a second I actually thought you were into girls now." Demyx laughed. "Not know him?" he asked as if the words just had just sunk in. "Please, I know almost everyone at our school."

"_How_ is that possible?" I demanded. "There's like three hundred and fifty kids in each grade!"

Demyx shrugged.

"Good one man, now he'll never tell us his name." Cloud muttered. "Come on, you can't know _everyone_."

Demyx leant back on his chair and bit his lip thoughtfully. "Yeah… yeah you're right. I probably don't know him."

"He doesn't run in your circles anyway." I said quietly.

"Good! So you can tell me his name then! Besides, I probably know one of his friends so I can suss him out for you. I'll try to hook you two up. It doesn't matter if he's straight or not, since you're cute like a girl, he'll probably say yes. Gay relationships aren't really looked down on at our school."

I twisted my fingers underneath the table. "Well…"

"Roxie please. One of my friends had got to be friends with this guy."

"I doubt it," I muttered as my mind flew back to who his group were.

I his group there seemed to be him, that Riku guy who felt me up and an assortment of guys and girls all wearing Gothic type clothing. Their hair was an assortment of styles and colors. I found myself liking them without having a decent conversation with them. As Laxrene was showing me around at lunch I glanced over at the group sitting underneath a large tree. I could have smile at the stereotypicalness of it all.

"Don't look at them," she hissed. "They're social outcasts. You hang around with them then you're deemed as a loser."

"Oh… cool." I said.

"Well I don't," Demyx continued unaware of the playback issued in my head. "Haven't you seen how much my phone goes off?"

"Speaking of which, where is it?"

"Don't change the subject! It's off."

"Off!?" Cloud and I echoed exclamations in disbelief.

Demyx scowled at us. "You know how crazy mom gets if I talk on it at the table. Anyway, Roxas?"

"Well…" I saw Cloud and Demyx both lean forward slightly. "His name… his name is… its ahh-"

"Wait, wait, wait. Do you even_ know_ his name?" Demyx asked with a bemused expression.

"Of course I do!" I snapped. "It's Axel Kaji!"

After saying his name various things happened. The first being Cloud – who had been previously drinking – choking on his soda running down his throat and having to thump his chest as he coughed violently. The second being Demyx almost loosing his balance on his tilted chair and his cheery expression gone.

"Axel Kaji!" they cried out in horror.

It was my turn to scowl. "Yes, Axel Kaji. He's a perfectly nice guy."

"Nice guy!" Demyx started, "Nice guy! He's a friggen drug dealing hobo Roxas!"

"No he is not!" I growled back.

"Do you even know him? Wait, does he even know you? He's probably too stoned to even remember your freaking name!" Demyx screeched.

"Why don't you like him?" I demanded. "Is it because the way he's dresses? Oh no he wears black, boo-freaking-hoo!"

"He always wears enough make up to make a drag queen shudder." Cloud told me.

"He wears black eyeliner and a bit of eye shadow! Get over it! Haven't you seen the boys from Good Charlotte wear make up? Or the lead singer of The Killers! Or what about Green Day!"

"All crappy bands with crappy fashion sense," Demyx spat.

"Says the boys who bought both of their albums!" I retorted.

"I need to know about bands Roxas, I can't go to school behind on info!"

"I stood up abruptly. "You are really shallow do you know that? I'm glad out last names our different, I'd hate to go to school with everyone knowing I'm related to scum like you."

I grabbed my plate and stormed into the kitchen. I dumped it down on the kitchen bench and mom – who was on the phone – jumped in shock and gave me a dirty look. I ignored her and flounced off to my room. How dare they judge Axel liked that way! Granted, I wasn't so sure what he did on his free time. All I knew was that he was hot and I wanted to go out with him. Ok, so I knew where he sat and what classes he had on Monday but big deal! Everyone knows about that sort of crap about their crushes… don't they?

I slumped onto my bed in defeat. I was _not_ a stalker, but I was stupid for considering that I was and I was even stupider to have told Demyx and Cloud that I liked Axel. I growled inwardly, how _dare_ the judge him like that! He was nothing like they he was! Ok, so what if I'd never hung out with him or even talked to him. _That_ wasn't the point. I rolled off my bed and trudged to my desk. Taking out my books I flipped open my math one and stared down at my homework that was set for me.  
"I've been there one day and I've got homework," I muttered to myself.

I sighed and stared and stared up at the ceiling. How could I get him to notice me? We had two classes together so far, Music and English. Unfortunately in both he sat in the back row so I was never given a chance to be able to check him out. I closed my eyes and sighed wistfully. How could I get Axel to notice me? I couldn't just come to school tomorrow, dressed up in black, I'd be disowned by Laxrene and Jess and Zach and Tommy… the list goes on. I didn't want to have no friends just to see if a guy liked me. He probably didn't even know my name. Demyx was right, I was pretty pathetic actually. What nerve did I have thinking that he would _ever_ consider me as a potential boyfriend? I don't even know if he already has someone or even if he's into guys. I had seen at least three Goth girls and a couple of guys and all seemed to hang with either him or Riku. In short, I was screwed.

I looked over towards my alarm clock and almost screamed. It was 12:05 at night! I squinted my eyes to double check and yes, it was past midnight. I looked down in dismay at my homework and saw that I had drawn multiple hearts with A.K embellished in them. Groaning I ripped the page out, folded it and put it away in my top drawer. My homework could wait till the morning. Besides, this was a public school. Like they care whether or not I've done a few stupid questions regarding trig or whatever. Glancing over at my bed I decided that I'd have a shower in the morning and gratefully slid in between the cold sheets.

I tried clearing my mind and tried thinking of nothing for a while. My plan however failed when my alarm clock started going off. My eyes snapped open and I swore. Friggen Demyx! He was always messing with my alarm clock. I turned over and swore again, he hadn't played with it at all! It was 7:30 in the morning! I jumped out of bed and grabbed some clothes to wear.

"I must have fallen asleep thinking of Axel," I mumbled to myself.

Unfortunately I didn't feel as romantic as that sounded. And at the moment I blame Axel for making me think such corny things like this. I'm not usually a sap or anything.  
I rushed to the bathroom and showered quickly. I didn't feel like seeing my mother _or_ my brothers this morning so when I'd finished in the bathroom I checked the hallways. All clear. I sprinted to my room and quickly applied some make up. Well just eyeliner and not a lot either. I just like how it makes my eyes stand out, though I haven't been wearing it since I came here, mostly because I'm just too lazy. After finishing I gave myself a mental nod of approval and slipped on my black and green adidas skaters. Ok, so I wasn't really Goth looking with my light baggy jeans and tighish dark blue t-shirt but still, I looked pretty good. I threw all my books and my wallet into my bag, slung it over my shoulder and threw open my window.

Lucky for me my room faced the street and right below my window was a bit of roof and right beside the roof was a large tree. I nimbly walked over to a jutting out branch and swung myself down. Thank you father's genetics! I landed a bit roughly on the ground, but I was always a klutz, and casually strolled to the corner of the street where I was told the school bus pulled up. Just my luck it arrived about three seconds after I did. Smiling I hopped on and did a quick survey. No free double seats so I'd have to share.  
I made my way to roughly about the middle and chose a seat at random. Before I could even properly sit down I heard hushed whispered and in took voices. I looked over to see whom I was sitting with and was greeted by a pair of very dark lined deep eyes.

"Is anyone going to be sitting here?" I asked politely.

The Goth shook her head and smiled. She was extremely cute. Her hair was long and a dark reddish brown and her short skirt revealed slim legs – albeit clad in fishnet stockings. And her eyes were almost the same shade of blue as mine, but lighter.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

I looked up at her in surprise. "Excuse me?" I asked. Some horrible images of her telling me that Axel knew I liked him flashed though my head.

"Sitting with me, are you sure you want to?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I want to sit with you?" I asked in confusion.

"You do realize that when you're new to a school the first few weeks determines the friends you'll have for the rest of your schooling life right?" she said raising an eyebrow. "Sitting with me could ruin your… _reputation_."

"I don't really… care," I told her simply.

She raised her other eyebrow then turned to look out the window.

"Why would you say something like that to me? Of all people?" I asked curious.

"I saw you hanging with Laxrene Hunter and Demyx Lovell. I don't think they'd be too happy if their new 'friend' was seen with the likes of me."

"Well Demyx my brother so yesterday I really had no choice but to hang with him… he was like the only person I knew."

The girl spun her head and regarded my replied seriously. "Demyx Lovell is _your_ brother? But your last name is Shizuko**1** isn't it?"

"H-how did you know my last name?" I asked slowly seriously considering getting up to change seats.

She gave me a small smile. "You're in my English class."

"Oh… oh I'm so sorry. I didn't realize," I apologized  
.  
"I'm Kairi, or Kai, which ever you feel more comfortable with." She offered.

"Oh, I'm Ro- oh, you, already know that don't you?"

Kairi smiled and shrugged. "Mr. Fischer put your name up on the board."

"Oh yeah," I laughed out.

Suddenly my heart skipped a beat. That would mean Axel knew my name! Yay!

"Kai is a really cute nickname," I muttered cheerfully at her. She smiled in response.

"Yeah well, I think Sora's nickname is even cuter, with a cute history behind it. His nickname is Vogue. A friend name Riku gave it to him. He goes to our school, do you know him?"

"_Riku_?" I repeated scoffing. "Why would _he_ do a thing like _that?_"

Mr. Riku Conrad was in short, a self-assured little asshole. And I hated him.

Kairi narrowed her eyes dangerously, "because he is both Sora's and my best friend."

"Oh," I said silently, feeling like an asshole myself. "Oh I'm sorry. Umm… what made him call Sora that?"

"Well, Sora might not like it if I told but, he got asked to be some model for some big name company and when he was approached his friends totally ditched him. He kept hanging by himself at school until one day Riku came over and started to talking to him. He invited Sora to sit with him and his friends and asked him why he was always alone all of a sudden. Sora told him the story and he nicknamed him Vogue. It stuck and they've been best friends since."

"That's really sweet, not the friends bit I mean. What Riku did was. God, what dicks. Who was he hanging out with back then?"

Kairi gave me a twisted smile. "Laxrene Hunter and Co."

I was rendered speechless.

"Be careful hon," she said before getting up and leaving me alone.

I looked out the window and saw that we'd arrived at school. I shook my head, grabbed my bag and followed the flow of the bus catchers off and onto the front lawn.

_Ok,_ I said to myself. _Where did Laxrene tell me they met up in the morning?_ I looked around casually as I started for the main building._ I remember her saying something about the quad. That's right, they sit right there in the center don't they?_

Taking my own advice I headed for the huge expanse of grass in between the various buildings. When I got there I was surprised to see so many groups of people milling about. I couldn't help but look over at the large tree where Axel was sitting yesterday. My heart sunk in my chest, he wasn't there yet. I started focusing on each group looking for Rene or at least one of the girls or guys I hung out with yesterday.

"I think you'll find they're still in the bathroom, the guys are probably getting pissed at the girls by now," said a familiar voice.

I turned around to see Kairi and another platinum-blonde haired Goth looking at me.

"Hey Kai," I said. "Hi, I'm Roxas." I told the other girl while extending my hand.

The girl tilted her head and looked at me with a critical eye. Without a word she brushed past me. I followed her with my eyes and saw her collapse underneath the oak, another Goth joining her a few moments later.

"Don't mind Namine, she gets like the around preps." Kairi told me drawing my attention back to her.

"But I'm not a prep," I complained almost compelled to huff and cross my arms.

Again with the twisted smile, "then do you want to sit with us till classes? You've got fifteen to kill."

"Yeah!" I said enthusiastically. "I mean… cool," I added on sounding less wound up and more laid back.

Kairi laughed and we started over. I looked up and my heart froze. There was Axel! And he was standing right at the tree looking directly at us!

"Umm…" I said my heart starting to beat a million miles per hour. "I have to go… go… go call my brother! Yes! My brother, I forget – I mean- I forgot to tell him I caught the bus. Bye." I said quickly and without another glance back I rushed off to my locker, my heart and adrenalin pumping.

--

Kairi watched as Roxas disappear amongst throngs of people with a slight frown on her face. Shrugging mentally she continued heading towards her friends. Before she had even sat down Namine spoke up.

"What was _that_ all about?"

"What was what all about?" their friend Sora mumbled.

"Not you asshole! Kairi?" Namine snarled.

"What do you mean?" Kairi asked as she sat down next to Sora who was happily destroying a textbook.

"'Hi, I'm Roxas'," Namine repeated in a false high voice. "Fucking preps."

"He's not that bad Min, he's actually really nice," Kairi told her.

"How can a fucking prep be nice? They're all backstabbing sons-of-a-bitches!"

"Get over it Namine," Sora piped up, stopping his fun for a second to stare up at the blonde.

"Get over what? Get over the preps and their whole way of living? I don't think so! You think I'll just drop it?" Namine demanded, uncharacteristically furious.

"If you're going to dwell on that for the rest of your life _Min, _then you're not worth my anger," Sora told her coolly.  
"And what is _that_ exactly Sora? Why not remind everyone of how _I_ got fucked over! Oh wait, because it reminds them of what a fucking _slut_ you are too!"

With a vile glare in Sora's and Kairi's direction, Namine got up and stormed off. Woe to any who stood in her way.

"Oh well," Sora muttered going back to his 'fun'. "She'll be fine once she smoke some dope," He said idly while scrawling 'fuck goths' over his textbook cover.

"What exactly are you doing?" Kairi asked with a small smile on her face.

"Well – I keep getting in trouble for not having my homework done, so, if I ruin my textbook I can blame it on somebody else and not get in trouble this time!" Sora said proudly while leaning back to admiring his handiwork.

"That's about as effective as burning the book and dumping the ashes on Rexford's desk," Axel spoke up.

Sora's grin widened. "Dude," he said slowly. "That has got to be the best fucking idea I've ever heard!" He thrust into his pocket and withdrew his lighter.

"Sora!" Kairi scolded as she snatched the lighter away from him. "Axel you know better that to encourage him!"

Axel laughed and wiped a false tear away from his eyes. "Hey, what were you and Min arguing about?"

"Oh, on the bus this morning I talked to that dude Roxas and I asked him if he wanted to sit with us this morning."

"Oh, so that's why you two were talking to him," Axel said. "Why didn't he?"

"He said he had to call his brother or something. I don't know. He said yes then went full strange on me."

"Once a prep always a prep," Axel sighed.

"Nah, he isn't a prep,"

"We're talking about the guy who was hanging out with Lovell right?" Sora asked eyeinh his lighter that was still held in Kairi's black nail polished hand.

"Yeah,"

"And you're trying to tell us he's not a prep? Shit, that's like… like criteria if you want to hang out in Lovell's posse."

"Dude, Demyx is his brother," Kairi yawned.

"His what?" both Axel and Sora asked.

"His brother, he told me this morning," Kairi said and leant back against the grass.

"But don't they have different last names or something?" Axel asked vaguely remembering a different name being scrawled up on the board.

"Yeah, I'm not sure how it works."

"Holy fuck," Sora swore. "This is the same dude whose pants Riku was talking about getting into right?"

"And if he's Lovell's brother that means he's Sp-"

"Sephiroth Lovell's cousin," Axel growled.

"Fuck," Kairi cursed. "He seemed real cool too."

-

Roxas: Woooooooo Cliffie! What's going to happen, why does the Goth group hate Sephiroth, will our hero's have a happy end? I DON'T KNOW BUT YOU SHOULD BE PSYCHIC!!!  
COR: You need to stop watching those superhero shows…  
Axel: And eating candy.  
Roxas: NEVER!!! (Jumps on the top of a tree with a bag of M&Ms)  
Sora and Riku: …  
Axel: (Sigh) I'll get a ladder…  
COR: And I'll call the fire department…

**1** I believe this means "Quiet or shy girl" in Japanese and I thought it was kinda funny...


	3. Beginning to Unravel the Thread

COR: Boo! And we're back!  
Axel: … (Yawn) so what are we doing after this?  
Sora: Let's go play some video games!  
Roxas: Ooo, I'm in!  
COR: I'm so loved…

Disclaimer: Hey guess what?! I. DO. NOT. OWN. KINGDOM HEARTS. OR. THIS. PLOT! Shocking huh?

Warnings: Swearing, mature themes, etc, etc…

_Addicted to You  
Chapter Three: Beginning to Unravel the Thread._

I yawned and continued drumming my fingers against the armrest of the chair. Miss Jones –the secretary- continually would pause typing or whatever she was doing as if expecting me to catch a hint and stop. I didn't however; well sorry for hating all secretaries. I just didn't have a good history with the ones who worked at the school I was attending. Knowing my luck my mom would probably turn gay on us all and then I'll get shunted to some auntie's house or something because of her new love interest - a.k.a the lovely Miss. Jones of my current high school – would realize that she only wanted two boys or something.

Argh! How boring was waiting! So much for public schools for being laid back. Ha! When my math teacher saw that I hadn't done my homework he literally blew his top off! Then sent me to the office!

_Asshole, _I snarled mentally.

I continued drumming my fingers until Miss. Jones stopped writing and placed her pen down with deliberate slowness.

"Would you kindly _cut_ that out?" she asked in a sickly sweet voice.

I shrugged and ceased my actions. I turned to look out the window but my gaze was brought back to the door when I heard someone enter. It was one of the guys sitting with Kairi this morning. And even though it's a bit embarrassing to admit but he was devastatingly pretty. His facial features were all baby like and pink and his skin had a smooth milky feel. He had dark brunette hair with the edges dyed red, however you could see that it was all faded and some roots were showing. It actually looked pretty sweet. I smiled at him and felt something sink in disappointment when his grin faded away and he slowed his pace. Then as if it never happened the grin returned and his pace became lively again. I was left asking myself whether or not I imagined his hesitation to smile back.

He sat arcoss from me and gave me a huge smile, the type that makes fangirls go insane. "Bad luck 'ey new dude?" he asked toying with his lip piercing. "What could you possibly have done in the two days that you've been here to warrant a visit to the principle? Or is this a non-troublesome visit?"

His tongue disappeared back into his mouth but still fiddled with the piecing from the inside so that I could still see it moving. I was memerized by it for a moment. Axel had his lip pierced. He also had his left eyebrow done and a few ear piercings.

"No, I'm in trouble," I told him.

He sent me a devilish grin and cocked an eyebrow …that was pierced. "What'd you do?"

"It was more of a case of what I _didn't_ do, and that was my homework."

The guy waved his hand and laughed. "That's nothing! Mathews'll probably laugh and send you back to class. Me however…" he trailed off and giggled.

"What? What did you do?" I asked with a small smile creeping across my lips.

"Well I didn't do my homework either so I decided to ruin my textbook so that I had an excuse. Then Axel gave me the idea of burning the book and dumping the ashes onto my teachers' desk. So I did."

My jaw dropped, "you what?"

I was so shocked that he had burnt a book that I didn't even register that Axel was the one who gave him the idea. See. I'm no that obsessed. Ok, so what if I realized it after.

He laughed. "The look on Rexford's face was so _classic!_ It was priceless and then I started laughing and blew my cover story that someone else had burnt the book and not me."

I laughed out loud and shook my head. "At least it gave your class some excitement."

"Yeah, those who weren't afraid to laugh did."

I was about to ask him why someone would be afraid to laugh but Mrs. Mathews came out and gave us each a stern look.

"Up here _already_ Mr. Shizuko, up here _again_ Mr. Hikari? Well? What is it?"

"I forgot to do my homework," I told her meekly expecting to be yelled out.

Just like the guy across from me predicted, she laughed. Get out of my office Roxas. The bells just gone so you can go to lunch," she said still laughing. "Sora, come into my office please."

I gasped as I heard the Goth boys name and stared at him as he got up and flashed me a grin. "See you later."

I smiled in return (after getting over my shock) and leant over to collect my books. The I left the office but not before hearing Mrs. Mathews say, "now why don't I believe that it was lightning that destroyed your book when you have a _lighter_ on your _keychain_?"

I laughed to myself and merged with the crowds of students and made my way to my locker. I opened it and was just reaching into my bag to pull out my books when it was slammed shut. I looked up to see a _very_ pissed off looking Demyx.

"What the fuck?" he growled.

A few people stopped and looked at him in surprise.

"I mean what the fuck were you thinking?" Demyx continued. "That the fuck is your problem? Do you know how long I waited for you this morning?" Well?"

I frowned not understanding what he meant. Then I "oh'd" in realization.

"Yeah 'oh'. Fucking 'oh' all right!" Demyx spat.

"Demyx I-"

"What the fuck were you thinking? You'd lock the door and everything! We thought you'd gone and slit your wrists or something."

I looked around nervously at all the people who had gathered to watch our row. "Dem-"

"Then when we broke your door down – yes _broke_ down your fucking door – you weren't there! What did you expect us to think? You left no note, nothing!"

"Demyx-"

"Mom is absolutely furious with you! She was going to call the asshole that calls himself our father this morning and send you right back to fucking New York! Fuck, she was so mad!"

"Demyx-"

"Luckily Cloud and I stopped her. Though I can't see why we should have! That was so fucking stupid Roxas! What were you thinking! I am this fucking close to-"

"Oh shut the fuck up!"

It wasn't me who stopped Demyx lecture. It was somebody else entirely. It was Riku. Demyx and I both gaped at him in shock. Demyx regained his composure though fairly quickly.

"_Excuse_ me?" he asked in disbelief.

"You heard me Lovell. Or are you so thick that you need it repeated. Ok then. Shut. The. _Fuck_. Up."

"Do you even _realize_ who you're talking to Conrad?" Demyx asked advancing with his fists clenched.

Riku smirked arrogantly. "Yeah I do. I'm talking to an arrogant little prick pestering some poor innocent boy. What's the matter? Did another one just say no to sleeping with you? Get over it man, I thought you'd be used to rejection by now."

He barked out a laugh at his own wit then continued glaring at my brother. I noticed that obviously he found this very amusing and it showed on his features, however there was defiantly a sharp edge to all his words. The edged that only true hatred brought out. Somewhere beneath Riku's calm exterior was a bubbling cache of hatred.

"Denied sleeping with me?" Demxy repeated angrily.

"Yeah, look I realize you think you're the hottest thing to grace the earth but there are girls and even guys in this world who would rather die that have to screw you."

"He's my brother you dickhead!" Demyx snapped.

Riku opened his mouth but no sound came out. It was then that I noticed Axel and Sora pushing through the crowd and grabbing Riku's arms.

"What'd you say?" he challenged.

"Let it go man, just leave him," Axel said in a hushed voice.

"I couldn't tear my eyes away from him. Away from the dark red sheet of hair that fell in his face or his eyes… his eyes that were now looking at me quizzically. I quickly averted my gaze to the floor and felt my cheeks ignite.

"I said he's my brother," Demyx repeated his voice dangerously low. "And you better fucking leave him alone."

"Or what?" Riku smirked shrugging off Axel and Sora holds on him.

"Or I'll _tear_ you to pieces," Demyx said through gritted teeth.

"And so will we."

I turned around to see my cousin and four other jocks stand behind Demyx with their arms crossed and their jaws locked.

"I see," Riku smirked.

He held up his hands signaling his defeat the jerked his head. Without further ado he, Axel and Sora headed for the quad, students parting to let them through.

"See ya Roxas!" Sora called out.

"Shut up Vogue," Axel growled and Sora… or Vogue… whatever lost his grin and followed them quietly.

"You all right?"

I looked up and met Sephiroth's concerned eyes with my own. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks."

"Stay away from Riku, Roxas," my cousin warned. "That kid is nothing but trouble."

I nodded dumbly.

"Roxas! Roxas are you ok?"

I turned to see Laxrene rushing over. She reached out and gave me a huge hug.

"Oh, you poor dear! What drama! Come on, let's go have some comfort food!"

I smiled widely. "Oh good, I could go for some chocolate right now."

"Chocolate?" Laxrene replied scrunching up her nose. "Eww! I meant my specially made soy-based, gelatin free, strawberry, banana, and wheat grass salad smoothie."

I forced myself to manage a weak smile. "Oh… of course."

-

"Oh my God! I can't believe it!" Riku exclaimed happily as they reached their tree. "After so long we can finally get back on those pricks!"

"What are you talking about Riku?" Axel asked wearily however knowing damn well what Riku was going on about.

He and Sora eased themselves down beside Kairi and Axel rubbed his forehead. The rest of the group looked up at Riku with expectant glances.

"Weren't you listening?" Riku demanded. "He's his fucking brother! It's so perfect!"

"Look Riku, lat it down or shut up," Paine growled flexing her ringed fingers.

"The entire group was lounging around their tree but Riku remained standing. He surveyed the eight upturned faces of his friends with a wicked grin.

"Everyone has dreams of getting revenge right?" he started slowly. "They plan, they scheme, they manipulate… but it rarely pulls through right? Why? They can't find the thread… no pun intended of course."

Namine's face lit up. "Roxas_ is_ the thread!"

"Riku smirked. "Exactly. We get him then we'll tear Demyx and that fucker Sephiroth to shreds."

"Why him?" Kairi protested. "He's not that bad Riku. I talked to him before, he's real laid back and… well… he's cool."

"Yeah, I've talked to him as well today. I like him." Sora agreed.

Riku sighed impatiently and sat down beside Sora. "You're going to let one conversation with that slut get in the way of hard earned and deserved revenge?"

He leant towards Sora so that his lips were scant inches above the brunette's. Sora swallowed nervously and bit his lip. His eyes darted from side to side as he tried to think of an argument to counter Riku's.

"Com on Vogue," he whispered, his hot breathe tickling the boy's lips. "We _always_ agree. Don't hold out on me this time. I couldn't do it without _your_ approval."

The group watched in apprehension as Sora looked up at Riku. Axel inwardly groaned. Damn Riku for being so calculating, Sora would never deny him.

"Well…" Sora started slowly. He glanced over at Kairi and sent her a look that clearly said 'I'm sorry'. "Well I guess we do deserve our revenge." She said slowly.

Riku withdrew in a flash and stood up again. "We do and will," he smirked triumphantly.

"Come on! _Please_ don't tell me you're that stupid!" Kairi growled.

"He'll get told about this Riku," Axel warned. "There's no way he'll let today go without asking some form of question."

"And that's all they'll be! Questions!" Riku spat back angrily.

"But he'll get answers! If not from Sephiroth then from Demyx or anyone for that matter! It's not the big secret you think it is Riku," Axel countered aggressively.

"How? Demyx and Sephiroth won't say a thing because of their reputation and for all those scholarships they want. No one would say anything for fear of them and want they will do to them and for fear of me and what I'll do when I get my _hands_ around their _neck_," Riku said through gritted teeth. "Besides, this all happened in freshman year anyway."

"Yes! Exactly Riku! Freshman! Not now or last week! It happened three years ago," Kairi whined. "And despite what Axel says nobody except us, Demyx, Sephiroth and the other brother know the entire and full truth, How will he ever find out what's in store for him."

"What were you planning?" Seifer spoke up eagerly.

"Finally! I thought I'll never get to say my idea!" Riku said clapping his hands together. "I'm going to fuck him up. And fuck him up good. I'm going to turn him against the world, his family and himself. He'll be so messed up that he won't know what to do… except one thing."

"What thing?" Axel asked narrowing his eyes.

"Lets just say that when it dawns on him he'll be in the right location. Say, the edge of a bridge or in the bathroom with a knife nearby," Riku replied malevolently.

Sora clapped a hand to his mouth. "Riku no!"

"Why the hell not?!" he demanded angrily. "I want those sons of bitches to feel exactly what I felt!" They're coming down _Sora, _and I'll do it with or without you're help!" The last bit he directed at the rest of the group and glared at them as if challenging them to speak up.

"Well do it without me then," Kairi snarled, tears welling up. "That's over the top!"

She got up and walked away. Axel shook his head at Riku then followed Kairi's actions. Sora who also had tears leaking out bit his lip and stumbled up after Axel.

"Well fuck you to then!" Riku called out after them angrily.

Sora spun around and glared at him through his tear filled eyes. "I-I'm glad Olette's g-gone Riku," he told him stumbling on his words as little sobs escaped his lips. "It w-would have k-killed her to see how black-black hearted you've b-become."

Riku clenched his jaw in anger and watched Sora turn and run to Axel and Kairi's side. "Fuck you, you stupid slut! All of you!" he screamed after them. "Fuck you all!"

-

Axel: THAT'S IT!  
Sora: Such anger in this chapter.  
Roxas: I blame Riku.  
Axel: Second that!  
COR: Be nice boys…  
Sora: Why am I such a cry baby sap in this chapter? I was so cool last chapter!  
COR: Well…  
Roxas and Axel: WE BLAME RIKU!  
Riku: Hey!  
COR: Actually… It _is _partially Riku's fault…  
Sora: Jerk, (huffs and walks away)  
Riku: Ah wait Sora! (Chases)

Review, it's that pretty purple button underneath this.


	4. The Great Divide

COR: Didn't think you see me so soon huh?  
Kairi: That's right, keep updating as fast as this and maybe you're get this thing done in a month.  
COR: Ha! Maybe two…  
Namine: Oh maybe a year, since you get bored easily.

COR: Shut up…

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THIS PLOT OR KINGDOM HEARTS! Got it? Good!

Warnings: Swearing, mature themes, etc, etc... yadda, yadda yadda

_Addicted to You  
Chapter Four: The Great Divide_

"What?" I asked in frustration.

"Nothing," Laxrene replied turning her eyes away from me.

We were sitting on the bleachers waiting for Sephiroth and a few other guys to finish their football practice. Laxrene kept looking at me wearily and it was driving me insane.

"Come on Rene! What's up? Do I have something on my face or something?" I asked raising a hand to my cheek.

"No-no not at all. It's just that…"

"You should tell him Laxrene, for all of us," Jess said solemnly.

"All right, Roxas… well everyone and I were just… curious, as to why _Riku_ stood up for you today."

"Why would you be curious about that?" I asked slightly raising my eyebrow.

"Roxas! Riku sticks up for no-one. And when I say no-one, I mean _absolutely _no-one!" Laxrene told me harshly.

"Unless of course you were his friend… or a relative or something… you're not are you?" piped up a red haired boy called Hal.

"No, no, I barely know the guy. Yesterday was the first time I knew he even existed," I told them and cursed myself inwardly as my voice wavered slightly.

"Then you're screwing him," Jess said casually. "That's the only other reason why _he_ would stand up for _you_."

My jaw dropped in indignation. All three girls and the guy Hal were looking at me in surprise. "No! No no no no no! No I am _not_ his friend! No I am _not_ related to him! And there is no way in _hell_ that I am screwing _him_!"

"Hmm," Laxrene sighed. "I guess we're going to have to believe you this time. Besides, it was a one off thing wasn't it everyone? If it happens again though mark my words when I say that we'll never talk to you again. You just don't socialize with those sorts of people Roxas. It can't be much different in New York can it? I mean, people over there aren't normally challenged are they?"

I opened my mouth to say something but was interrupted by Giselle. "I think they are. We went to New York for the summer and _so_ many girls were wearing pink bandanas. _Bandanas!"_

Laxrene cocked in eyebrow at her. "What do bandanas have to do with hanging out with freaks Giselle?"

"But – but you were talking about morals and nobody with god morals would dare wear a bandana. I just think-"

"Look nobody cares what you think! Roxas," Laxrene swung her perfect face towards me. Her smile was gone and she looked horrifying… evil. "Let me get this through your head. If you hang out with any of those Goth's or if you even utter a kind word to them we will _ditch_ you." Her lips curved upwards into what would be described as nothing less than a malevolent.

Then like nothing had happened her smile turned pretty again and she began telling a story about when she and Sephiroth had gone out on a date and some homeless person was begging them for money. I was still in shock. How could she threaten to ditch me if I talked to Vogue (or Sora not quite sure) or any of them? That wasn't fair. I was beginning to regret ever wanting to be popular. There were too many rules and laws and God knows what else.

"Hey peeps," said Sephiroth announcing his presence. He flopped in between Laxrene and I and gave Rene an affectionate peck on the cheek. "How was your afternoon."

"It was great baby. We've just been talking and watching you guys practice," Laxrene told him smiling sweetly.

"Really? Sounds like the kinda thing girls do. What'd you talk about?" he said looking over at me.

I felt a bit offended, sure I was gay but I'm not a girl and I don't act like a girl. Oh well, whatever… "Oh, we talked about shopping and boys and the usual." I said in my best gayish voice, doing the little hand wave thing. There NOW you can call me a girl, jerk…

Over Sephiroth's shoulder Laxrene nodded approvingly. I almost rolled my eyes. I was being sarcastic bitch. "You're cousin is so cool Sephi. I can't believe that your uncle made him live in New York for so long!"

I looked away and down at the ground. I missed New York. I missed the city and the bustle of it all. San Diego was beautiful but it didn't have my friends. My true friends. The friends who didn't lecture me about who I could and could not talk to. The friends who I felt comfortable with. The friends who I actually enjoyed hanging out with.

_I should give Fujin and Vivi a call this afternoon. Oh. And Raijin and Hayner and Pence and Rikku, _I thought miserably. _Sure I talk to them on the net but I miss hearing their voices. I actually miss not living in the city, living in the suburbs is fine… but I miss what I'm used to… I… I miss dad…_

"Roxas?"

I looked up in surprise to see Sephiroth frowning at me. "Yeah what?"

"I asked if you'd like a lift home. I know Demyx**1** left ages ago and I was going to stop in and talk to your bro's anyways. So how about it?"

"Oh… yeah – sure thing Sephitorth. Thanks. I'll see you later guys. Tomorrow I guess in the morning." I picked up my bag and headed down the stand.

"Oh and by the way Roxas, where were you this morning?" Rene called after me.

I turned and looked at her strangely. "I was in the quad… I was looking for you guys."

"Really? Because we were looking for _you_ in the quad. Oh well. We are usually in the powder room until 8:30 so if you get to school before then you'll know where to come _straight away._" Beneath the pleasant tone there was a warning there and I knew from the conversation before to take Laxrene's warnings _very_ seriously.

"Powder room?" Sephiroth echoed scornfully. "Rene, just call it a God damned bathroom. Ha! A powder room in a public school? Don't make me laugh."

Laxrene curled her lip at him. "Off you go Sephi," she said nastily and flicked her hand in our general direction.

Instead of being affronted Sephiroth just laughed and headed towards the parking lot with me in toe.

"Why do you let her talk to you like that?" I asked him as we reached his shining convertible.

"Who?" Sephiroth asked frowning.

"Laxrene."

"What about her?"

"How can you let her talk to you like that? It's like she thinks you're dirt or – or something like that!"

"Really? Ha, I didn't notice. I'm used to Rene," she said simply.

I stopped in mid-motion of opening my door and looked at him in shock. What kind of world had I found myself in? Sighing in my own form of defeat I slumped into Sephiroth's car and he pulled out.

"Where are we going? The quickest way to my place is back there," I said in alarm after we past the street to turn into.

"I'm just going to pick up something to eat ok? I'm famished," Sephiroth told me. "It's ok little cuz, don't fret. I promise on pain of death to get you home safe and as soon as possible."

I laughed then let it and the smile slowly die from my lips. We sat together in silence and I watched with little interest as houses and streets flashed by us.

"Do you want anything from Subway? 'Cause I'm picking up stuff for Cloud and Demyx as well?" Sephiroth offered, breaking the tension that should not have been there.

"Nah, it's ok thanks," I replied softly. I looked down at my hands and bit my lip. "So," I started hoping that I sounded calm and nonchalant. "Why do you wanna talk to Demyx and Cloud today?"

After a moment of silence I glanced over at Sephiroth to see a very serious expression on his face. "Roxas," he began in a stern voice. "There is something that Demyx, Cloud and I need to talk to you about."

"What?" I asked slightly alarm. "What have I done?"

"That's what _we'd_ like to know. C'mon, some pretty fucked up shit happened today and it's got a lot of people talking, and not good stuff either."

"What?" I asked although I knew _exactly_ where this conversation was headed.

"Well… I'm not sure how to go about this other than the blunt way. Stay the fuck away from Riku or any of his freak friends a tout school," Sephiroth said his eyes firmly trained on the road.

"What the hell?" I demanded. "How dare you try – try to run my life! I can talk to whomever I please! Ok! Today, I have _no_ idea why Riku stood up for me! Maybe it's because he hates Demyx, did anyone think of _that_? No! Everyone just assumes that we're screwing each other or that we're related or some shit like that! God, this is so _annoying_ Sephiroth! I've been here two days and already I'm getting lectured about who I can and cannot hang out with!"

We pulled up at a set of lights and Sepiroth turned to face me, his eyes cold. "Roxas if you talk to any of them you're going to get fucked over and I do _not_ want to have to be looking at you and thinking 'I told you so'. They all get smoke pot, get pissed and screw each other like no tomorrow. I, and your brothers, do not want you falling into that sort of crowd."

"Well sorry for being naïve but at my school Sephiroth the ones who, how do you put it – oh yes, the ones who 'smoked pot, get pissed and screw each other like no tomorrow' were the cheerleaders and jocks. Now _please_ tell me you're not as stupid as Laxrene and assume that just because people live on the East coast that they are total aliens to those who live on the West coast."

Sephiroth clenched his jaw. "Leave Rene out of this. This is between you and me."

"Gee Sephiroth! Have you ever even talked to any of them? They are people just like you and I. I mean, Kairi and Vogue are-"

"You mean Sora," Sephiroth told me.

"Excuse me?" I asked bewildered.

"It's his name, only Riku or people close to Sora can call him 'Vogue'."

"How – how did you know that?" I questioned him taken aback.

Sephiroth shot me a sharp look. "Everyone knows that," he snapped.

"Really? Well for someone who hates them so much you sure do know a lot about them."

"Know a lot about them? Shit, I just know that only people close to Sora call him 'Vogue'. Why are _you_ assuming that I know everything about them?"

"I'm not! Why are _you_ overreacting? What if I want to be their friends? What if I want to date one of them? What if-"

"Yeha that's right, you're after Kaji aren't you? Demyx warned me to turn you off that little prick," Sephiroth growled. "Roxas if you go out with Axel or if I even see you talking to them I'll tell you're mom about the kind of crowd you're falling into."

I laughed in disbelief. "Like she cares."

"She'll care if I tell her you're sleeping around."

I gaped at Sephiroth in horror. What was my family turning into? "You know what Sephiroth," I said gathering up my stuff into my lap. "Fuck you." With that said I swung open the door and stormed off.

The light turned green and Sephiroth had nothing else to do but move forward. As he did I quickly ducked into a random backyard and hid behind their tall brick wall. I was so furious. If I had not have left the car I would have hit him hard.

_How dare he – he be that way! _I spat inwardly._ He and Demyx and Laxrene, everyone was pleasant on the surface but underneath they were just dickheads and bitches._

There was absolutely nothing wrong with me hanging out with Sora and his friends. _Nothing._ Why everyone was acting so weird about it was the thing that annoyed me the most. It was as if there were some huge hidden secret conspiracy between Riku and Co. and my brother, cousin and their friends.

_Dammit, I feel as if I've been dwelling on that same thought for days now,_ I mused. _When in fact it's only been two…. Not even that. How am I going to last a year?_

I leant my head back and looked up at the sky. It was fairly overcast. Grey clouds threaten to spill over and cover California ground with heavy rain. Which we were defiantly in need of I might add.

_I guess I should start walking home_ I sighed._ If it starts raining I'm going to cry._

I stayed in my spot for a another five minutes or so, just to make sure Sephiroth didn't spot me and demand that I get in the car again. The sound of a cleared throat made me jump in surprise.

"Can I help you?" demanded a man standing on the porch of the house behind the brick fence.

"Oh… ummmm – sorry for sitting here and I was just tired… I'll go now," I said quickly, shock clasping at my throat.

Leaping to my feet I headed home with my head bowed. That was close. The guy looked as if his tie were on a bit too tight and I thought he was about to explode or something. Grinning to myself I was reminded of Sora and his escapade with the text book. So it had been Axel's idea to burn it? Well… at least the kid was creative. I took in a deep breath of air and I could taste the moisture in it.

Oh please don't let it rain," I begged quietly.

Just as the words left my mouth a huge raindrop fell right into my nose. I jumped in shock and then swore as a sudden downpour started.

_Just my luck_, I growled angrily as I picked up my pace.

My house was at least nine blocks away and the rain showed no signs of abating. I made my way as quickly as possible down the pathway and looked out for the street where I would have to turn into. I had a growing suspicion that I wasn't quite sure where I was going and now it hit me like a mallet. I was lost and I had no idea of how to get home. I looked around frantically trying to remember something while alone the journey here.

"Oh no," I groaned.

I was now cold, wet and lost. Great way to start the week, even though today was Tuesday… however that was beside the point. I looked over at the houses to my left. None looked liked the sort of buildings that would accommodate a sopping wet boy like me. No matter how homely they looked. The only other option I had was to continued walking and hoping against hope that I found some convenience store or a place where I could ask for directions. I hadn't been given a cell phone yet so it was not like I could call home for help. Not that I wanted to anyway, no doubt Demyx would lecture me and there was even less doubt that mom would go on and on and on about me until midnight.

So what! I had caught the bus to school, what was the big deal? There was none, my family was just overreacting and I was learning that hard way that they overreact over the most minor things. I had better things to worry about. My worries tripled when I saw my silhouette cast before me by a set of headlights from behind. A car pulled up beside me and I heard the window roll down.

"Piss of Sephiroth, I _don't_ want to hear it," I snapped angrily and brought my arms around myself to provide some feeble sense of safetly.

"Need a ride?"

I stopped dead in my tracks and turned around slowly. There sitting right before me – or actually to my right – was Riku Conrad. Yes, _the_ Riku Conrad.

"Oh I – umm I'm fine thanks," I said quickly.

Riku grinned at me and I bit my lip when I realized that he was hot. Very hot. "C'mon Roxas, you're lost and you're now soaking wet. Who else is going to offer this to you?

"How do you know I'm lost?" I demanded.

"It obvious, I saw you before looking around like you had no idea where to go. I was right wasn't I?" he said cockily.

"Still," I said bitterly. "Your offer is appreciated but not needed."

"Oh stop being a fucking bitch and get in the car. I'm not going to hurt you."

I looked straight into his eyes and found they were unreadable. "I'm going to have to trust you," I said finally. Riku smiled and leant over to unlock my door. I slipped in and found a jumper dumped unceremoniously into my lap. "Thanks," I muttered.

I slipped it on and belted up. An incredible sense of warmth overcame me and I sighed contentedly.

"So what were you doing out here?" Riku asked as he pulled out back onto the road.

"Is that it?" I asked. "You're going to tell off my brother in front of everybody and then talk to me as if nothing happened?"

"Huh? Roxas I hate to break it to you but nothing _did_ happen. I was going off at your brother 'cause I hate his guts. I didn't do it for you or the crowd, I did it for myself."

"Oh… but – but why would-"

"Look here new dude, I don't really give two flying fucks about you_ or_ your problem with that sadistic brother of yours alright? He was yelling and I had a headache so I told him to shut the fuck up."

I laughed. "That's rich, calling my brother the sadistic one."

Riku glanced over at me. "What are you going on about?"

"You're the Goth. You are the one who is sadistic. Not Demyx, he's everything but."

"Oh really? So because I'm a Goth it means that I'm shallow, self-obessed and oh, let's not forget sadistic," Riku asked grinning nastily.

"Well you are self-obessed. You telling me that you didn't stick up for me before is more that proof of that," I retorted.

Riku barked a laugh and I cringed. "You think you _know_ me? Well fuck you bro. Now tell me your address then shut up, I picked you up out of pity if nothing else."

I snapped out my addresses then stared determinedly out the windscreen. A million thoughts raced through my head as I clenched my jaw tight. For some reason in the past five minutes of… debating with Riku I found that I did like him. I still thought he was _a bit_ of an asshole but I found him more tolerable than the day he felt me up.

"That reminds me," I started. "Why did you feel me up on Monday?"

Riku laughed genuinely and I found it pleasant on the ears. "You're a fine piece of work for a guy. Cute like a girl I couldn't help but wanting to touch you."

I blushed at the crudeness of his comment. Riku thought I was good looking? Did that mean Axel would also? I shook my head when I realized that even though he was Axel's best friend – that much was obvious – he and Axel had different tastes. And I still don't know his sexualities.

"So… so are Goths allowed to think that normal people are good looking?" I asked.

"Normal people?" Riku asked me with raised eyebrows.

"Sorry, I mean like… people like me. Yeah, so people like you are allowed to think that people like me are good looking or pretty?"

Riku gave me a pointed look, which was ok as were at traffic lights. "Yes. We're not retarded you know. I have been with girls and yes even guys… like you as you would have said it. I'd just prefer to call you a fucking prep but hey, each to their own."

"What about your friends? Like Sora and… what's that other guys name who pulled you away from Demyx today? Axel I think?" I asked feigning innocence. "Oh, and I'm not a prep."

"OK, whatever. I'll have to trust you on that one."

I smiled at him but felt a sinking feeling in my stomach. He hadn't answered my question as to whether or not Axel would date someone like me. Unless I joined their group… then Axel could like me and ask me out! If he liked guys… Dammit!

"So… ah… what do people have to do to be allowed to hang out with you guys?" I asked.

"_Allowed_ to hang out with us? Ok, unlike your 'friends' you don't have to do _anything_ to get in my group. Just be yourself and you fit in. Although, wearing mostly black or gothy clothing helps a lot. Why you thinking of switching psse's huh?"

"Oh, I dunno. Maybe."

Riku laughed again and switched the car off. I looked up in surprise and found as sitting outside my house. I looked over at him and he returned the look with a raised eyebrow.

"So… this _is_ your house right?" he asked.

"Oh yeah… yeah. Thank you for the ride," I said as I opened the dor.

"Sure thing, next time we'll do it in my bedroom though," Riku called after me.

I stared at him in shock then slammed the door hard. Without another look back I stormed into the hosue and shut the front door firmly behind me.

-

Riku watched Roxas disappear into his house, with a small smirk on his (Riku) face. He had made him laugh, that was a good start. Leaning forward he flicked on his cd player and started up his engine. Just as he drove away something in the rear mirror caught his eye. Slowly down Riku turned im his seat to have a better look. Seeing the car that pulled up outside where he had just been and its owner, he sniggered.

"It's going to _fucking_ rock watching you in pain Lovell," Riku sneered as Sephiroth made a run for the front porch. "Oh is the big bad Sephi afraid of some tiny rain?" he asked in a mocking voice.

Laughing to himself Riku sped off in the direction of his own home. He pulled into his driveway and waited patiently for the automatic door to open. After parking his car he hopped out and headed inside.

"Mom? Dad?" He called out.

The echo of his own voice was the only reply and shrugging Riku tossed his keys onto the kitchen bench. As he did it hit a photo frame and the frame was knocked to the ground. The sound reverberated throughout the empty house. For a moment Riku stood there and looked down at the picture before bending over and picking it up. It was a photo from one of their family vacations. This one had been Hawaii and the smiling faces of his parents, sister and himself looked up at him. Looking at it for a moment longer Riku clenched his fist and threw the photo onto the tiled floor. The glass shattered and without another word Riku turned and disappeared into his room.

Sighing out loud he switched on some music and collapsed onto his bed. Demyx had been a bitch to him, just like every other day.

"That's the story of my fucking life isn't it?" he asked out loud.

For once he got a reply. Not from another living soul in the house, but from the firm banging on his front door. Groaning Riku got up, trudged down the stairs of the expansive house he lived in and threw open the front door.

"What the fuck?" he asked in surprise.

"Hi Conrad. So why the _fuck___were you just at my house?" Demyx demanded with his arms crossed.

Riku glared at him and swept his eyes over Sephiroth, Cloud and the four other football players standing behind them. "Why is it any of your business?"

"Don't play games with me, now tell me and we'll go easy on you… well _easier_," Demyx growled.

"The dog has teeth," Riku commented dryly. "But if you must know I was dropping off your brother." The way Cloud, Sephiroth and Demyx froze up brought a grin to his face. Knowing that baiting them was the last thing he should do Riku continued. Besides he was at his own house, what could they _possibly _do?

"You were what?" Cloud asked through gritted teeth.

"Oh hey there Cloud. Yeah, I just took your brother out for a… _ride_. He seems to be pretty good about it and fairly well accustomed so I guess I'll-"

Riku was cut off short by Demyx's fist colliding with his face. "You stay the fuck away from him!"

As Riku stumbled slightly the rest of the group advanced and landed punches on him wherever possible.  
Cloud, Demyx and Sephiroth acted like men possessed as they pummeled Riku mercilessly. They ignored the grunts and whimpers of the boy they were bashing and continued with their work. Each time Riku collapsed to the ground he tried getting to his feet again but he was only beaten back down to the floor again. Finally Cloud swung his fist and caught him underneath his chin. In a swift motion Riku's head swung back and he fell straight onto his back. This time he didn't bother trying to get up again.

"Ok that's enough," Demyx said and the six boys pulled off.

Groaning Riku rolled over and coughed up some blood onto the ground. The redness of it shone bright against the white tiles. Looking up he coughed again as Demyx gave him a final kick to the stomach. His face was already turning all shades of purple and green and spots of blood covered the tiles around him.

"I hope you've learn your lesson Riku," Demyx began harshly. "If it happens again I doubt you'll be even able to move." Once more he kicked Riku down. "That was for feeling him up the other day too."

Coughing up more blood up onto his shirt Riku watched with hatred blazing in his teal eyes as the group left his house. Rain blew in throught the open doorway and staggering to his feet Riku was able to push it shut. Wheezing in pain he sunk to the floor using the door for back support. Trying to swallow brought waves of pain throughout his body so Riku closed his eyes and concentrated on breathing. He'd make it through, and when he did it would make his revenge all the sweeter.

-

COR: DONE! Damn that was a long chapter…  
Axel: Full of pointless junk! AND I'M NOT IN HERE!!  
Roxas: Next time you will be sweetie, so bear with it. I'll make it up to you (wink)  
Axel: Ooo you devil you!  
Riku: Life fading, dim shading, I feel so much paain… oh…. The light! I see it… Mother is that you? Ugh…  
Sora: NOOO! MY HONEY-MONEY-SMOOCHING-PUDDING-POP!  
All: …  
Axel: Totally ruined the moment….  
Roxas: Totally…

If you press the purple button good things will start to happen… Wooooooooo!


	5. Lives of Fragile Balance

COR: SO SORRY EVERYONE!! That was a long wait for you guys, wasn't it? I'M SO SORRY! Jeeesh! It was like what? A week? A month? OMG A MONTH!!!  
Axel: What's your excuse THIS time? Huh? Huh?!  
Roxas: Now, now… Wait it was only like two weeks and so..  
COR: THAT'S LIKE AN ETERNITY!!  
Roxas: ….  
Axel: ….  
COR: Anyways, I was… uh… playing video games… I FINALLY FINISHED LUNAR SSSC! And now I'm working on Wild Arms 3and4, Perfect ending in Final Fantasy X-2, Final Fantasy 8, that dot hack collection and enchanted arms!  
Roxas: …  
Axel: …

Disclaimer: If I own Kingdom Hearts do you think I'll be writing fanfictions? I'll MAKE the game into those fanfictions! But I don't own it nor do I own this plot, sad isn't it?

_Addicted to You  
Chapter Five: Lives of Fragile Balance_

I was in mid motion of putting some plates away when a stony-faced Demyx and a passive looking Cloud opened the front door.

"Where did you two get off to?" I asked light-heartedly.

Luckily for me, Demyx and Cloud had not lectured me on today's performance in the hallway or lectured me further (in Demyx case) or began lecturing me (in Cloud case) about what happened this morning. I had just arrived home, Sephiroth rocked up then almost immediately all three disappeared. Mom wasn't home yet either fortunately though she'd be home before seven. That's why I was getting the chores around the house; the cleaner it was the less angry she'd be. I hoped. Well… it always worked with dad.

Both of my brothers didn't respond and instead headed for their own separated rooms. I looked up the stairs after them and flinched when I heard both doors slam one after the other. I looked over into the kitchen and gazed at the bench top. I wondered if either of them realized but I had seen blood splattered on both of their shirts and jeans and I'd seen how swollen Demyx knuckles were. I felt worry and suspicion settle in my stomach like a heavy weight. Turning back around I headed back to the sink and continued doing the washing up. As I put the last plate away a _very_ sheepish looking Cloud entered the room.

"I seen you've changed your clothes," I told him without looking back up. After not receiving a reply I turned around to my older brother and crossed my arms. He looked me straight in the eye and opened his mouth. "No Cloud. Before you say anything let me get one thing clear with you. I'm sorry about this morning, I'm not quite sure what happened at school today and I'm ready to make amends for whatever harm I have apparently cause to you or mom or Demyx or anyone." I took a deep breath and readied myself. "So what do you want?"

"I was just going to ask you where you got that hoodie form."

I looked down in horror. I was still wearing Riku's hoodie! How could I have forgotten to take it off! Why didn't he remind me to give it back! Unless he didn't want it back, but that was preposterous… maybe he wanted me to give it back to him at school. Which I was most certainly going to do first thing tomorrow morning.

"Oh… this old thing? I've always had it… it belonged to an um ex-boyfriend of mine." I said quickly.

"I don't remember seeing it as we unpacked your stuff. But then again you gays are just like girls and have _so_ many clothes I probably didn't even unpack _that_ box," Cloud said shaking his head.

I laughed slightly and swung the cupboard open. _I don't have _that_ many clothes…_ "What would you like for dinner Cloud? I'm going to start now so it's ready for mom when she gets home."

"And so she doesn't get angry at you for doing what you did this morning?" Cloud asked innocently.

"Yes… do you think it will work?" I asked biting my lip.

"Probably, Demyx and I just suck it up when she yells at us. But that's hardly never so… I dunno, take her shopping or something."

"With what? I have no money, I need to get a job or something." I moaned miserably.

"The dinner will be fine then, would you like some help?"

"Naw, it's ok thanks. I better get it started then hey?"

Cloud looked up at the clokc. "Yeah, I guess. Make steak or something, that'd be awesome."

I nodded and open the fridge door. I waited until Cloud had started walking up the stairs before calling out his name. When I heard that he had stopped his ascent I asked the question I'd be dying to ask since he and Demyx came home. "Whose blood is it?"

I got no reply. Sure enough after a moments hesitation the sound of footsteps walking up the stairs started up again. And all the while the foreboding feeling in my stomach grew larger. What if it were Axel's? What if Demyx and Cloud had talked to Sepiroth and he told them about my outburst in the car so they decided to go bash up Axel? But they would _never_ do something like that. Sure they could both be assholes and sometimes looked as if they cared about nothing but themselves but they were my brothers and I loved them…

I looked down at the four ready made meals before me. That was quick, everything was done and I couldn't really recall doing any of it. Shrugging I took the plates to the table and set them down gently. Just as I stood up and were wiping my hands on my jeans mom pushed open the front door.

"Hey mom!" I said brightly. "Just in time, I just finished making dinner."

She looked over her glasses at me and gave me a critical glare. "Thank you," she said tightly.

"It's ok," I said keeping up my brave aura. "I'll just go get the boys."

I headed up the stairs and knocked first on Cloud's door. "Cloud, dinner is ready." I moved onto Demyx's and knocked. "Dem, I've got dinner all made up if you want some." A second later the door swung open giving me a huge shock. "Holy crap! Demyx don't _do_ that!" I shrieked.

Demyx looked at me with a look best describe as despair. "Roxas… I-I need to talk to you," he said softly.

"Sure, are you ok? What's wrong?" I asked gently placing a hand on his arm.

He opened his mouth but from across the hall Cloud opened his door. I sprung away from Demyx as if I've been hit. We both looked up at Cloud who sent us a questioning glance.

"Am I interrupting something?" he asked sounding doubtful.

"Oh just fuck off Cloud," Demyx spat and pushed past me so that he could go downstairs.

"What is his problem?" Cloud demanded of me.

"I don't know, I think he was going to tell me but you came in," I said softly.

"Fat chance of that," Cloud muttered and then he too headed downstairs.

I let out a sigh and looked up at the ceiling in despair. I think I preferred it when it was just my dad and I. I had no brothers to argue with, no mother to give me scornful looks over her rims and no problems at school about who I could and could not talk to. Pushing non-existent sleep from my eyes I skipped down the stairs and replaced my frown with a happy grin.

The rest of my family was all poking at the food that I had spent hours preparing. Well I don't really know all long it as been, hahaha…. As soon as I sat down mom spoke up.

"Roxas we need to talk," she said matter-of-factly. Before waiting for me to answer she continued, "your attitude today and last night was totally disgusting. I am very disappointed in you Roxas. I thought your father had brought you up better than this but obviously I over-estimated your father once again. Now, I'm not sure what your punishment will and should be, but as soon as I've found something that I've deemed suitable I shall inform you. I don't want you to think such rash actions will go through in this house without consequences."

I nodded at my plate. "Yes mom."

"I'm glad we understand each other," she finished.

_Yeah, understand this bitch _I though cruelly while mentally giving my mom the finger.

I began slowly eating my meal but was distracted by Demyx. He was staring at his food as if expecting it to talk to him. When mom got up he jumped in surprise.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked without a note of compassion in her voice. "God, what is wrong with you all tonight?"

Leaving her plate on the table she stalked off to her office and shut the door firmly behind her. Cloud got up obediently and started to clear away the dishes. Demyx didn't protest when his mostly un-finished meal was taken away from him.

"I'll do the dishes Roxas since you cooked." Cloud told me.

"Thanks," I whispered.

Demyx got up and as he walked away I followed him with my eyes. Mom did bring up a good point. What _was_ wrong with this family? I silently stood up form my seat and followed Demyx into his room. I shut the door behind me and looked at him with a worried expression.

"Demyx?"

"I've done something bad Roxas," he whispered.

"What have you done?" I asked slowly. "Is this about why there was blood on your shirt?"

Demyx looked at me and the expression in his eyes sacred me. He nodded feebly. "I'd never done it before, I swear. I didn't mean to either… it just started out as a threat and- and before I knew it there was blood _everywhere_." He suppressed a sob and continued, "and-and all I could think about was wanting to keep going. Even though there would have been nothing left to hurt… I wanted to keep going…. I would have kept going…"

He collapsed onto his bed and buried his hands in his hands. I sat down beside him and patted him gently on the back. We didn't say anything and instead just sat there side by side staring into space. At ten to twelve I got up to my feet.

"I need to get to bed, But Demyx listen to me, if you apologize or- or at least don't do it again I'm sure it won't be… be as bad…"I trailed off. "Sorry, but I don't know what else to say. I'll see you in the morning."

I left his room and entered my own. Without bothering to get changed I slipped underneath the blankets and closed my eyes. It must have been bad, what my younger brother had done. Fear clutched at my heart and I sat upright. He didn't _kill_ someone did he? I glanced over at my door and bit my lip. No, no, Demyx would _never_ do that… nor would Cloud… would they?

I collapsed back onto my mattress and tried to get some sleep. It didn't come easily. I tossed and turned for what felt like hours – and actually was – so when my alarm clock finally went off I slammed down the snooze button and rolled over. Sunlight was streaming through the cracks in my curtains and as I watched little dust mites floating about the air I realized that the longer I lay here, the less time I'd have to get ready. _And today I have to give Riku's hoodie back, _I though miserably.

Immediately I leapt from my bed and fanned my face with my hands. If I was going to return Riku's stupid jacket then that meant I'd be near _Axel! _I'd have to make sure that I looked nice – I mean I couldn't just wear _anything_ – it'd have to make me stand out… in a good way. By the time that Demyx knocked on the door saying he was ready to go I had all my clothes strewn over my bed… and I was still in my pj's.

"I'll be down in ten," I shouted through my door.

"What?! Ten minutes? You've been in your room all morning! What the hell have you been doing in there?" Demyx asked in a shrill voice.

"It doesn't matter," I snapped as I pulled a tight black t-shirt on over my head. "What matters is that I'll be ready in ten… now nine minutes."

I chose some pants at random and found I was putting on my favorite tightish yet still baggy black jeans with rips. If only I had a pair of chucks…Well I still got my addidas. Turning to my mirror I decided I really didn't need any eyeliner, since the coat from yesterday was still in contact, smudge but in a good way.

Finally ready I collected up my bag and opened my door. I was halfway down when I stopped suddenly.

_Why the hell did I fan myself this morning?_ I asked mentally.

Shrugging I skipped the last few and landed gracefully right in front of my brother,

"Hey Demyx!" I waved cheerfully.

He looked at me in what's-wrong-with-you look before noticing what I was wearing with a grim expression on his face. "You might want to choose a new shirt." He said matter-of-factly.

"What? What's wrong with it?" I asked looking down to make sure there were no stains, rips, marks or abrasions in the fabric.

"The top is fine… it's just that… Roxas… you're wearing all black and eyeliner again."

I looked down at myself and 'oh'd'. "Oh well, you get that," I said simply then led the way out to his car.

"Ok I'll let you get it from Laxrene," he said from behind me.

I waited till he was in the car before I turned to him. "You seem happier this morning."

"I am," he replied curtly while turning in his seat to watch where he was going as he reversed out of the driveway.

"Did you want to tell me what you've done…? I mean… you had me pretty worried last night Dem. Even now I'm afraid what I think you may have done."

"I haven't done anything wrong Roxas. Last night I overreacted, that's all. I am fine now and let's close the subject."

"Ok, well in that case I guess you'll be wanting the shirt that had blond on it soaked then hmmm? It can't sit in your room, the blood will be sucked into the fabric and there will be no hope of ever getting it out… _ever_," I added sounding slightly smug.

Demyx shot me a look of annoyance. "If you must know I was planning on throwing that shirt away. It's old and I don't like it and I never really did."

"Old? You bought it the other day when you were hanging out with your friends. Remember how you asked me if it was ok and you were really worried it wouldn't impress Janice or whatever her name is?"

"It's Jackie, and no, I was wearing a _different_ shirt."

The tone in his voice clearly said that his patience wasn't going to hold out much longer, so taking the final hint I told him I was sorry for the mix up and turned to watch things outside the window. As houses flashed by us I wondered where Axel lived. Did he drive a car to school? Did he walk? Did he catch the bus? All questions I wished I could have answers too. Yet, the main one that caught me on guard at all times was, whether he was into guys and whether he was already taken. If he was, I guess there was no point in trying. Although I shouldn't even have been considering trying after the warning I had received from people I would have call my friends. Demyx swung smoothly into the parking lot and following his lead I pushed open my door and headed for the school grounds. Riku's hoodie felt heavy in my bag and the weight of it reminded me of the weight of hope I had in m stomach. Hope that I would be able to talk to Axel. I casually made my way for the quad and when I got there I stole a glance at where the Goth's sat.

_Dammit where the fuck are they?_ I thought angrily.

I bit my lip in frustration. I never really swore, only when the occasion calls for it. Just then was no occasion so I was angry at myself for swearing.

"Roxas! Over here!"

I looked to my left and saw Jess waving madly at me. I waved back and putting on a fake smile I moved over to sit with the large group that were my 'friends'.

"Hey guys," I said cheerfully throwing down my bag and sitting between Jess and Mark. A chorus of "Hey's" were my answer.

"You look nice today," Giselle remarked with a slightly curled lip. "A bit too much _black_ though don't you think? What are you? A _Goth?_"

A few of the guys 'ooo'ed at her comment. I matched her gaze with a warm smile.

"No, but a lot of my stuff smells like shit from having being stuffed in a box for too long and these were about the only nice things that I could find," I said sweetly and hoping that that would deter her from her Goth inquisition.

"Oh, oh okay then." Good, it worked. "So that's why you always smell sort of funny." Stupid bitch.

"He doesn't smell funny Giselle. God why are you so stupid!" Jess snapped angrily.

"You're not stupid Giselle," said a REALLY fruity guy that I could not remember.

Giselle just sniffed and turned her attention to her boyfriend Robbie. Jess turned back to me and began a conversation about whether or not she should date this guy called Matt. I was listening intently when something caught my eye. Laxrene and Sephiroth were standing just out of hearing range and talking with very serious expressions. Sephiroth seemed to be rather jumpy and kept glancing around nervously at other students. Laxrene was obviously getting annoyed with his behavior and kept hitting his arm in an effort to have his full and un-divided attention on her. One thing I noticed was how both of them continued looking in one particular direction. In the exact direction of where Axel and his friends sat. The space was still empty.

Jess must have realized that I wasn't paying attention and she followed my eyes over to Laxrene and Sephiroth. "There's something going on there," she whispered. "Apparently Sephiroth did something really bad last night and he still hand't told Laxrene about it."

"Did he cheat on her or something?" I asked alarmed for my cousins' safety.

"No! Don't be absurd. No, I heard he bashed the absolute _shit_ out of someone, but that wouldn't be right because your brother was involved as well and I couldn't imagine Demyx ever really hurting someone, like," she flicked her hair out of her eyes and looked at me with a raised brow, 'whatever they did," she threw a glance at Sephiroth, "I heard it was irreparable."

I took in a deep breath. "They- they didn't kill someone did they?" I asked in a hushed voice.

Jess laughed out loud and wiped a fake tear from her eye. "You're so _amusing_ Roxas. Actually, I was hoping that you'd be able to fill in the gaps for me. You are their cousin and brother respectively, shouldn't you know every single little detail of their lives?"

I looked at her with a wtf expression. "No," I told her slowly. "Jess I don't know everything that happens in their lives. I wouldn't want to either. All I do know however is that… well… I don't know anything. I came home later on in the evening and Demyx arrived three seconds after I did."

"You were out? With who? Who else could you possibly be hanging out with asides from us? And we were all at Laxrene's house. You mean you blew us off for somebody else!"

The horror struck expression on Jess's face was laughable. But I contained myself. "No, I walked home last night."

"It was raining last night," Jess smirked.

"I would know I walked home in it. Yeah, I didn't blow Laxrene off. She invited my over but I told her I had to go home because of my mom being pissed at me. In the end I should have gone, I was late getting home anyway."

Jess nodded thoughtfully. Before we were able to continued Laxrene came over looking both impressed yet annoyed.

"Hey everyone!" she said in the falsely high voice of hers.

People greeted her accordingly and she made Mark move over (which he did so disappointedly) in order to sit beside me.

"So Roxas, wearing black I see."

"Hey to you too Laxrene," I said smiling.

"Hmmm, anyway, don't wear those two things together again ok? They look hideous together, however, if you wear them separately you'll look amazing. Together you look plain retarded. The eyeliner looks surprisingly good on you though."

I was slow to let the smile return to my face. It had gradually disappeared during her monologue as I realized yes, she was actually telling me what I could and could not wear.

"Sure, yeah ok – cool. Sorry, this is the only thing I was able to wear today," I told her reassuringly.

She gave me a nod of the head. When the bell rang we all got up and headed our own separate ways. Sephiroth – who was in my homeroom – caught up with me and we walked in silence.

"Sorry about walked out on you yesterday," I finally said.

"It's okay," he replied airily.

When we enter the hallway I saw the first Goth I had seen all morning. My hand moved straight to my bag to the lump sitting there that was Riku's hoodie. It was Sora. He was spinning the lock on his locker and bobbing his head to a tune he obviously was playing in his head. I was about to tell Sephiroth I'd see him in class when something stopped me. Another Goth rushed up and grabbed Sora's shoulder. Sora spun and smiled when he saw who it was. I slowed my walking speed as I saw the smile on Sora's lips falter then form a large and anguished 'o'. His friend turned and headed down towards the other end with Sora going to follow her. I stopped dead in my tracks; the expression in his eyes terrified me.

"Roxas?"

My attention was reverted to Sephiroth who was watching me with a slight frown on his face. I looked back to where Sora had been standing and saw that he had gone leaving a bunch of juniors standing where she'd previously been.

"Sorry, I just got a bit of a stich," I lied.

Sephiroth deepened his frown and looked over to where Sora had been. Upon seeing no one there he looked back at me and shook his head. "Whatever, let's go."

I followed him like a dog follows its master and together we took our seats quietly.

-

Axel looked up as he heard a couple of people enter the room.

"Oh hun," he said as Sora rushed into his arms and started sobbing. "It's okay Sora, it's going to be okay."

"They-they wouldn't l-let us see h-him," Sora hiccupped into his shoulder.

Axel looked over helplessly at Namine as he rubbed Sora's back fondly. Namine shook her head and sat down angrily in the plastic chairs provided in the cold waiting room.

"Fucking doctors, what the fuck do they know about Riku," Namine spat out. "He'd get better if we were there by his side. Fucking pieces of fucking shit!"

With her last statement she piced up a nearby vase and threw it at the wall.

"Namine please! Just stop it!" Kairi cried out leaning against the door. "Please! When Riku wakes up he'll want us all there, if he finds out you've been kicked out he'll be upset."

Namine flexed her hands but obliged. When a nurse rushed into the room asking what the smash was she just shrugged.

"Sorry about that, I moved and knocked this table here and it fell off," Axel told her gesturing to the table beside him with his head. He shot the nurse such a gorgeous smile that she blushed a pretty shade of pink and said she'd instruct a janitor to clean it up as soon as possible. After she laughed Namine laughed.

"You're a regular charmer Kaji," she said.

Axel smiled and laughed too as he heard Sora giggle. "You okay?" he asked as Sora lifted his head and nodded smiling. "You know me I jump back soon." Both boys smiled and Kairi appeared behind Sora, wrapping an arm around his neck as she looked up at Axel.

"Why would they do that Axel? Why would those motherfuckers touch Riku? What did he _ever_ to do them?!" Kairi demanded, tears welling up as she rested her head against Axel's chest. Sora nodded a bit timidly.

Axel glared at Namine. "You told them who did it!" he accused angrily.

"Of course I fucking did Axel! You expected me not to? What exactly do you take me for? I was there when we found him Axel, not just you! Do not for one second think it is your right alone to decide _who _and who _doesn't_ hear about what those fucking preps have done! This is the last straw okay! The last _fucking _straw!"

"Okay… calm down Minny**1**."

Namine spun on her heels and glared at Sora who 'eeped' and hid behind Seifer and Leon who just entered the room with coffee in their hands. "Don't call me that _Sky_**2**."

Sora flashed her a ghost of a smile (relived that he wasn't going to die), grabbed the two coffee's out of Seifer and Leon hands to placed on the table and went over to rejoin the hug that Axel and Kairi was still in.

"Where are Tidus and Paine? They do know right?" Leon asked.

"Of course they know, I saw Paine and told her to get Tidus and he could drive them up here. Sora was anxious to leave by the time we found him," Namine said waving a hand.

"Here you go," Sora said detaching himself from Axel and passing him and Kairi a steaming cup. "I got coffee for you guys since I know you'd need it."

Leon just shrugged but Seifer opened his mouth then closed it, looking like a fish out of water. "Fine! But you owe me a cup!" He huffed finally sitting down.

Kairi giggled slightly and reached for the cup and sat down into a seat. "Thanks guys," she said quietly.

Axel took a seat beside her and looked up at Sora and gave him the coffee, indicating that he doesn't want it. The younger boy gingerly took it with a small smile and watched the black brew distractingly. Axel brushed a lose spike away from his eyes and gave Sora a small relief smile. He's taking this incident rather well besides the meltdown when he first came in, but that was to be expected, he and Riku being so close and all.

What had Riku done to piss off Demyx and Sephiroth Lovell? He'd known that the preps would probably give Riku a black eye one day, after all, he did ask for it sometimes. But bash till he in this close to stopped breathing? Axel was amazed that Riku was able to tell him and Namine who had done it. Though there had been no second guesses there.

The janitor strolled in and upon seeing a room filled with pissed off and anxious Gtohs quickened his pace and hurriedly swept up the shattered glass on the floor. He left and felt relived to have six pairs of eyes off him. He'd been gone a second when Paine and Tidus rushed in.

"Where is he? Why aren't you all demanding to see him? Tidus asked gesturing frantically with his hands.

"Settle down Ti," Paine sighed.

"Well? How long had he been in pain for? How long was he found?" He pressed.

"We found him this morning when we went over to see why he hadn't picked Axel up for school," Namine said.

"We? Who's we?"

"Namine and I. Riku's been giving me lifts to school seeing as my car is still in the shop. He was supposed to get me at eight and when he didn't I called his house and after no one answered I called Namine to come get me so that we could go check out his place."

"It was horrible," Namine whispered. "There was blood on the front porch and when we tried to open the door there was something in front if it so we pushed and-and it was him, we'd just pushed his body aside like a bag of rubbish."

Sora let out a loud sob and Axel quickly pulled Sora down to the seat next to him so he could wrap his arms around the shaking boy. "Okay, that's enough," he said in a firm pitch. The group sat in silence and each pondered how Riku was doing. At why they weren't allowed to see him. At how they would get back to the people who caused them and their friend so much pain. After what felt like years a strict looking doctor walked in and surveyed them all over the top of her clipboard.

"You all here for she asked in a displeased tone. After receiving a suitable amount of nods she looked down at her paperwork.

"Well?" Tidus demanded after a moment's silence. "Is he going to be okay?"

The doctor gave him an annoyed glare. "Yes," she said finally. "He's been stabilized."

Everyone breathe out audible sighs of relief. Kairi and Sora started to cry again. Namine and Paine clasped each others hands and tried fighting back tears. Leon and Seifer sunk to the floor side by side and looked at each other with small grins. Tidus wiped his eyes and punched the air and Axel kept staring at the doctor. She didn't realize how much those words meant to all of them. She didn't realize that just because everyone in the room but her was wearing black meant that they did have feelings. She just didn't realize. Tears escaped Axel's eyes as he kissed the top of Sora's head in happiness. Riku was going to be okay. They all were going to be okay. For now.

-

**1** Theres a Min in Namine and she is a tiny bit on the small side. Hense Minny.  
**2** Sora means Sky.

COR: WOOO It's DONE!  
Riku: Aww, everyone loves me!  
Kairi: Are you crying?  
Riku: Yes! (cries)  
All: …  
Riku: Least I'm man enough to admit it.  
Sora: So like… what's wrong with me? First I was crying, then I'm a bit playful, and then I was full of angst?  
COR: Ah well… You are… a bit Bipolar.  
Sora: Really?!  
COR: Just a bit!  
Sora: COOL! It's like girls on their months, but daily! PMS POWER!  
All: 0.0?!

**Here's a preview of next chapter!**

_"I'm going to give him a ride home," Axel sighed. "Doesn't he live like on the other side of town Ri?_

"_He lives. At that place. That I showed you months ago." Riku told him without opening his eyes._

"_That's a good fifteen minute drive," Kairi mused._

"_Ha! Don't offer Axel, it'll be good for him to walk home for an hour or so," Namine giggled._

_Axel narrowed his eyes at her. "No, it won't. I was an asshole to him anyway, I guess I should apologize and Riku, I'm using your car."_

-

_Roxas turned around in surprise and Axel smirked when he saw his eyes widen. They quickly reduced to their normal size and were accompanied by a snarl._

"_What do you want?" he asked._

"_I'm giving you a ride home, now get it," Axel told him. He watched him look down at his feet then look up again._

_For God's sake dude, I'm just offering you a ride home _he thought grumpily asRoxas cast a look over his shoulder. _What is the huge damn deal?_

There's the preview, sorry it sucks.


	6. Seeing the Damages

COR: I REALLY WANT KINGDOM HEARTS BOTH IN FINAL MIX!  
All: …O.o  
COR: It has so many scenes that helps out a lot, and there's a touching scene with Axel and Roxas! (cuddles)  
Axel/Roxas: (Sweatdrop) Heh, heh, heh…

You know the drill, do not own ANYTHING and rated M for a reason.

_Addicted to You_

_Chapter Six: Seeing the Damages_

I sighed slightly and brought my gaze to the quad outside. My hand still moved on my page as I gazed over at where the Goth's usually sat. What exactly happened this morning? What had made Sora look so-so passionate about something? He looked… agonized… if not more so. If there was a stronger word than agonized though. I looked back at what I had drawn and gazed at the picture of the grief-stricken eye before me.

"That's creative."

I jumped almost ten feet as I looked up at my teacher Ms. Jackson with a curious expression. "Sorry for not paying attention," I told her meekly.

Ms. Jackson offered me a slight smile. "Perhaps you should join my art class Roxas. If you can do that with a normal ballpoint pen in the middle of math and," she looked over my math work in front of me, "and still have all your work done correctly, imagine what you could do with time actually designated for artwork."

I looked down at the eye then back at her. "Huh?"

Ms. Jackson shook her head in what I'm assuming she hoped to be a 'what can I do with you' expression. "Just keep on task Roxas."

I nodded and started scrawling down the question she had just put on the board. I was going fairly well when the sound of lowered voices behind me caught my attention. I ignored it at first but when I head Riku's name my ears pricked up considerably. Pretending to still work I listened carefully to catch what the people behind me were saying.

"… no, they always skip yes, but there's gotta be at least one or two of them here… if you know what I mean. They don't want to alert too many people of their absence."

"They always skip together; there are only six of them or something. I mean-"

"There's nine."

"What?"

"There's nine of them. There's Riku himself, that Sora cutie, Kairi and Axel, then um… two other girls and three other guys."

"Umm… okay whatever. I don't really care. What I'm trying to get at is that it's a bit coincidental that Riku and all of his friends are missing and at the same time-"

"Okay everyone I'm handing out this quiz now, I want you all to complete it now. If you're done before the end of the lesson, bring it up and I'll mark it," Ms. Jackson declared.

I glared at her unnecessarily; she'd just started talking right when the conversation was getting good. I started listening again but they'd change their topic to clothes or something boring like that. I groaned in frustration.

"It is annoying hey," came a voice to my right.

I looked over at Beth. I'd forgotten that I'd been sitting with someone. "What is?" I asked.

"All these test and shit. We never get them but whenever Ms. Jackson takes over our class she always hands out the stupid things. It's frustrating and she's so over her mark. I mean, she's like a sub teacher right? She isn't important enough to hand them out!"

I nodded my head in agreement – which I didn't really care about or actually truthfully agree with – and turned my attention to the paper that slipped onto my desk. It looked easy enough and within twenty minutes or so I was done. I quickly went over my work then stood up. Making my way to the front of the class I handed in my test and turned around. A sea of people scrawling on their test sat before me. My eyes flew to where I was sitting and looked over the two girls sitting behind me. Josie McClaren and Annie Bernard. To put it simply, nothing nice could be said about those two. They slept with anything in sight. I remember Larxene pointing them out and telling me they'd sleep with a rock if it breathed.

"Although they probably already have," she added while looking them both up and down as we past them in the hallway.

Why would they care about Riku and his friends? Unless of course they were screwing Riku and were looking for a screw today … that was probably likely, it seemed Riku screwed anything that breathed too. I was jolted out of my thoughts when the bell rang.

"Thanks goodness," Beth groaned as she stood up quickly. "What have you got now?" she asked.

"Um, oh I've got English," I said. My heart picked up, that would mean I'd finally get to see Axel. I wonder where he had been all morning.

I was halfway out the door when I was tapped on the shoulder. I turned around to see one of Sephiroth's friends, Saix.

"Hey Saix," I said casually. "What's up?"

"Hey Roxas, nothing much. Well… I was actually wondering if I could ask you something?"

"Sure thing," I said and continued walking to my class. I turned around to see him still standing still with a frown on his face. "You're in my English class right?" I ventured slowly. "Cause we can walk together."

"Cool," Saix agreed and followed after me. "I thought you were walking away from me," he laughed then continued, "so… what I wanted to ask you was, well, it'd mean a lot if you said yes."

I looked up at the tall, blue-haired handsome boy that looks years beyond high school. (Like in his twenties or something). Was he asking me out? What would I say? I mean, I could say yes the miss out on a chance with Axel… or I could say no then miss out going out with an awesome guy while waiting for another guy who might turn out to be an asshole… Wait Saix is gay?

"Yeah, well Saix, you gotta ask the question first. So, whats up?" I asked after we had been walking in silence for a while.

"Okay, you know that English essay that's due on Friday?"

"Yeah."

So he wasn't going to ask me out… good I guess. A sense of relief flooded through my body and I perked up slightly as we rounded the corner, my class was about ten meters away. Meaning: Axel was hopefully ten meters away.

"Have you done it?" Saix asked shooting me a glance.

"Yup, I mean no. Well actually, most of it's done. I only just written what my paragraphs are and I was planning on finishing it in my spare today. Why?"

"Well, it's just that I'm having lots of trouble on it and Sephiroth said you're good in English… you don't reckon you'd be able to help me out a bit?"

"I'm not _that_ good at English," I said simply." But I'll help you out. Did you wanna hang out after school, we can use the library, and it's open till 9pm tonight."

"I was going to suggest my place," he told me. On seeing my look he continued. "You see I forgot all my stuff – like my research is all at home so I was hoping you'd let me take you to my house, work on the essay and the I'll drop you off back at your place afterwards. You can even stay for dinner if you'd like."

I bit my lip and started watching the floor disappeared beneath my feet. It wouldn't hurt helping Saix do his homework. Besides it was only my third day here; I needed all the friends I could get. Then again, I didn't really know him _that_ well – not well enough to be going to his place anyway. However that's how Rikku and I became friends, we were assigned on a project together and became really close. But Rikku is a girl with the hots for someone else… I wasn't scared she was going to hit on me.

But what if he really just needs my help and picked me cause he heard I was good? _Crap I'm vain, _I thought miserably. _Here I am thinking that the only reason he is asking for my help is because he likes me. He doesn't like me in that way, he doesn't even know me and is probably not even into guys. No, he needs help on his English assignment, he doesn't and isn't going to hit on me. And if he does I guess it isn't too bad… uh… just look at his body its like-_

"Roxas"

I jumped in shock of being interrupted then realized I still hadn't given him an answer. "Absolutely," I told him nodding swiftly.

"Awesome!" he said smiling widely. "Well, where would you like to meet up? Do you know what car mine is?"

I shook my head.

"It's the red dodge okay? I'll be waiting beside it. I've parked it right near the front doors today so you should see it. I'll wait for you anyway and see you come out."

"Great," I replied. "Well here's our class."

We both looked up at the open wooden doorway before us, the sounds of our classmates falling upon our ears. Saix smiled and brushed past me to grab a seat amongst his friends. I quickly scanned the classroom. No Axel. Dammit. No Sora either… interesting. Where could they possibly all be?

"Roxas!"

Looking over I saw Jess waving madly at me (surprised, surprised) so I made my way through to the second back row and dumped my stuff in the chair beside her.

"Hey Jess-"

"Shut up," she said quickly. "Have you heard anything about what Sephiroth and Laxrene were talking about morning?"

"Ummm… no why?"

"Shit," Jess cursed. "Xene isn't telling anyone. Only Sephiroth! Although it was him telling her. That is so like her, she'll find something out then not tell anyone! She's such a bitch! I mean come on!"

And that is how my English lesson went. The entire time I spent it trying to do the work assigned while Jess ranted and raved over being left out of the loop. By the time the period was over I was so glad to get away from her. Then I realized that it was lunch and that meant being surrounded by girls and the gays that spell stereotype all talking about the exact same thing. This was only my third day here at this school and I already wanted to die from such lack luster conversation. I was so glad to step out the main doors that afternoon and see Saix waving me over. I smiled and waved back and made my way towards him. Good, I could finally concentrate and talk about something other than Laxrene and Sephiroth's huge secret.

"Roxas hey, how are you doing?" Saix asked while opening the side door for me.

"I'm great yeah, thanks. You?" I asked. Talk about _stimulating_ conversation here (cough, cough).

"Great. Well I guess we should head off. You've got a lot of work set out for you," he laughed. I laughed back the realized that I still hadn't told Demyx about me going home with him. "Are you okay?" Saix asked seriously. "You just stopped laughing suddenly."

"Yeah, can you wait here for like… five minutes? I need to tell Demyx that I'm going home with you," I said.

"Sure. We don't want a repeat of yesterday's events do we?" Saix asked.

I groaned as a response and headed off to where Demyx had parked his car. He arrived a few moments before I did.

"Demyx!" I said. "You don't need to give me a lift home okay? I'm helping out a friend for English."

Demyx raised an eyebrow. "What's his name?" he asked with a grin. Then his expression turned serious. "It isn't Kaji is it?" He demanded.

I shook my head. "He wasn't at school today." On seeing Demyx glower I hurriedly continued. "He's just in my English class and wasn't there today so I'm really just guessing."

Demyx raised his head and folded his arms. "Okay so are you going to help out then?"

"Saix…um… I don't know his last name but I do know he's a friend of Sephiroth and-"

"Saix? As in Saix Yamaguchi?" Demyx said in disbelief. "Try again Roxas."

"Try again?" I echoed confused. "What?"

"Roxas, Saix is a straight A student with a scholarship to Harvard."

"Well I don't know if it's that same Saix then," I told Demyx. "I mean, why would somebody who has a scholarship to Harvard ask for my help?"

Demyx sighed helplessly. "Whatever Roxas. You know my cell number, if you need a lift home call me ok?"

"Why can't I just call home?" I asked fiddling with my bag strap. Riku's hooide still remained within it.

"I'm going to Larxene's house till late this afternoon so if you call home then obviously no one is going to answer, with mom and Cloud both at work."

"Why are you going to Larxene's place?" I asked curious. "Is she having a party or something?"

"No she's not having a party," Demyx said skeptically. "We're friends and friends hang out."

"Okay fine chill bro," I told him raising my hands.

Demyx turned his back on me to throw some stuff into the back seat. When he turned around again he surveyed me with his eyes. We stood there and as if sizing each other up we spent a few moments looking at each other with raised eyebrows.

"Well run along," I said airily waving my hands towards him.

I turned on my heel and made my way back to Saix car. He was sitting in the drivers seat and tapping the wheel with his fingers in time to the beat of the music he was listening to.

"You a drummer?" I asked going around the rear of the car to get to my seat.

Saix jerked slightly and shot me a funny look. "I want to be," he said simply.

I laughed and gently eased myself onto the leather upholstery. "Wow, this car is hot Saix," I said in awe. I ran my fingers over the side of the door and looked over to him. "How did you ever afford this?"

Saix shrugged. "My parents got me it when I passed my drivers test."

"Whoa, wish mine would do that," I said. "Demyx and Cloud both have good enough cars that they bought with inheritance money from my mom's parents."

"Well use that to save up on a car for you then," Saix said getting the car into motion.

"I didn't get any. I lived with my dad and mom's parents hate dad so they disowned me to a degree."

"What?" Said asked turning his eyes off the road for a second to look at me in disbelief.

"I don't care," I told him simply trying to shrug off the conversation.

"So what's the whole deal with you living here now? You came from New York right?"

"Well yeah, after my folks got a divorced dad and I moved out there. Till recently dad met some lady who didn't take to kindly to me so she suggested that I lived with my mom so she and dad could begin a proper relationship without 'impediments'."

"Harsh, what a bitch."

_Yeah, thanks Saix _I sighed to myself.

"So how far away to you live?" I asked.

"About another seven minutes I'm guessing. It depends, I usually speed when it's just me in the car, but because I got you in here I'm going the limit."

I looked over at him with a light blush rising on my cheeks. "That's nice of you." (Axel: NOOO! Roxas don't fall for his kindness and charm!)

He did a shrug that made him look incredibly boyish – but in a good way. I diverted my attention to in front of me again and couldn't help but wish that he did sort of like me. Eventually we pulled into a large paved driveway and my jaw dropped. Saix's hosue was huge! It seemed to stretch on forever.

"Holy shit," I whispered.

"What?" Saix asked pushing open his door and gracefully leaving his seat.

"Your house is… is – it's gorgeous," I added lamely.

"Too big for just my dad, mom and I," Saix said honestly. "But it does it's job."

I was still sitting in the front seat so Saix came around and opened the door for me. When he extended his hand for me to use as leverage I got the impression that yes, he did have some sort of crush on me. What kind of guy would open the door for another guy and help him out? I took it with good intentions and he led the way to the piller framed front door. Swinging it open I was blow away yet again as before me stretched miles of marble tiles.

"Mom I'm home!" he called out and pointed out the staircase that I'm assuming we were to ascend. From out the marble mayhem a tall brunette appeared and sent a glittering smile at Saix. When she saw me her smile faded dramatically.

"Who's your friend Saix?" she asked, her voice dripping with fake sincerity.

"A friend. I'm helping him with his English homework."

It was a good thing his mother was so involved with him, or else she'd have noticed the horror-struck expression on my face. What did he just say? He was helping _me_? What the hell?"

"Well we've got tons to do mom, I'll talk to you later," Saix said before jerking his head to the direction of the stairs.

I nodded and smiled politely as I past the women. I padded after Saix up the stairs, down three hallways and into an enormous bedroom that once again made my jaw dropped. It would have been able to fit my living room in it twice; it had an ensuite, a w.i.r and wall to floor French doors that opened out onto a balcony. I just couldn't believe how huge this house is. I turned upon hearing Saix close the door and studied him with an elevated eyebrow.

"So you're tutoring me hmmm?" I asked.

Saix groaned and walked past me to the doors. The large white curtains hanging beside them started billowing slightly in the wind. "If mom found out I asked someone else to help she'd get me a paid tutor and cancel my extra curricular activities because I haven't been playing attention to my studies. Sorry I lied back there," he apologized.

"It's okay. You should have told me though cause I got the biggest shock downstairs." I jested while taking my bag off my shoulder and placing in on the large desk in the corner.

"I got a table out there," Saix informed me pointing outside the balcony. "It's nicer out there anyway."

"Alright," I said mostly to myself as I hoisted my bad strap back onto my shoulder and went outside. It was beautiful. We were facing the west so when the sun set it would cast a gorgeous orange glow onto the white curtains.

"You've got an awesome room," I told him running my eyes over the various posters he'd tacked onto his walls.

"Thanks," he replied before dumping a whole pile of paper and books on the table before us.

"Okay," I said exhaling softly and preparing myself for the workload ahead. "We've got _heaps_ to do."

Saix sent me a dazzling smile an pulled a pen out of his pocket.

Three hours later I found myself tearing my hair out. "This is getting us no where!" I complained before taking a sip of my ice tea.

Saix shrugged. "I'll get it done. Spending time with you was good enough for me. Even if I have learnt nothing."

I smiled and but my lip. Saix was very intelligent… I was beginning to think that this was the Saix that Demyx told me about… and that made me feel anxious because I kept questioning Saix's motifs for bringing me to his room. Out attention was grabbed by a young girl walking past with her dog. When she looked up and saw us she waved.

"Hey Mister Yamaguchi," she called sweetly.

"Are you Mister Yamaguchi?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, you didn't know my last name?" Saix asked waving back.

"No… I didn't. Look Saix, I think you'll be fine with your English so I-"

"Would you like to head back in?" he asked suddenly.

I nodded feebly. "I do have a slight headache and kinda feel funny," I admitted. "There wasn't anything in that drink was there?"

Saix shook his head. Sighing I collected my bag that I had packed an hour or so ago and headed inside, feeling very dizzy. I had just stepped into the household when Saix grabbed my hand and spun me around. He did it so efficiently that out lips collided with perfect sync. My eyes flew open in surprise and my bag dropped to the ground but soon the all too amazing feeling on being kissed flooded my system and soon all I was thinking about was the feel of Saix's lips on mine and the tingling of my skin where his hands laid. It was actually fairly romantic being kissed in the middle of the open doorway with the curtains wrapping themselves around you – seeing as the wind picked up and all – and the guy whom you were kissing was working wonders on your lips. (Axel: OMFG NOOOOOO! Hides under a bed with his blankie)

When I eventually rose up out of my daze Saix created I found myself lying on his bed with both of out shirts off and his hands going down places I didn't want them to go.

"Saix," I whispered.

He ignored me and kissed my neck hungrily.

"Saix no, I-"

I was cut off by him kissing me deeply. I let him go but felt his movements becoming more urgent and I panicked. I was so worried about what was going to happen that I accidentally pushed him right onto the floor with an added smack of my knee to his head.

"Fuck!" he swore.

"I-I have to go," I said quickly as I reached for my shirt.

I pulled it on in a flash, snatched my bag and was reaching for the door no sooner than he could say 'Roxas, wait'. My fingers had just curled around the handle when I was painfully turned around, shoved against the wall and kissed forcefully again. I felt his lip rub against my front teeth so I bit down hard.

"Fuck!"

I pushed him away from me and flew down the hallways and staircase, running out the door and power walking as fast as I could down the street.

Once I rounded the corner the tears started coming. I should have been able to prevent that, but no, I didn't inquire as to his last name.

_I'm such a slut_ I growled angrily.

Great, how am I supposed to get home now? I remembered seeing a store on our way here, so I could use their phone and call Demyx to pick me up. I was too involved with my thoughts that I didn't see someone leaving their car that they'd parked on the road and pause before me. The result: me colliding with them.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled without looking up and rubbing my head in agony.

"Roxas?"

I stopped and looked up. "Kairi?" I asked. "Oh, I'm really sorry, I didn't see you there."

"It's ok; I didn't know you live around here."

"Oh I don't I was helping a friend with English," I said quietly.

"I see. Are you okay?" She asked leaning forward slightly to get a better look at my eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine. So, you live here?" I asked looking towards the house she was heading to.

"No, this is Riku's house."

I wasn't sure if it was just me but she said the sentence rather tightly.

"Oh, I should have recognized his car," I sighed and looked over at the sleek black sports car beside us.

"You know his car?" Kairi asked stiffly.

"No – well yes- I do. He gave me a lift yesterday cause I got caught in the downpour and he was driving past. Oh! That reminds me. Could you please give him this?" I asked and pulled out the crushed hoodie from my bag.

"Why do you have that?" Kairi asked not making any movements to collect it from me.

"He leant it to me because I was drenched and I forgot to give it back."

"Why don't you come in and give it to him yourself?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh…would he mine? But, why can't you do it? I mean, you guys are friends and I don't really know him and okay, I guess we're going in."

The last part was added on after Kairi grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards the house. I shoved the hoodie back in my bag and looked around the large room we'd entered. His house was as big as Saix, and just as glamorous. I followed Kairi through the kitchen and up the stairs.

The staircase wall was lined with strategically placed photo's consisting of different sizes. Right before the landing there was an empty spot with a hook sticking out of the wall.

"Where's the picture that should go there?" I asked pointing.

Kairi glanced up and didn't reply so I shrugged and kept walking in silence. We came to a white polished wood door and when Kairi swung it open my lungs were filled with second hand smoke. I started coughing and tried my best to cover the fact that I was almost dying as we entered the room. I froze up as five pairs of eyes fell upon me.

"What the _fuck_ is he doing here?!" demanded that girl Namine advancing with her fist clenched.

"Min settle down," Sora said springing from his seat beside the bed to grab his friend.

"No fucking way! He's going to pay!"

"And rhyming makes my day," Sora told her dryly before shoving her down onto a chair. For such a lean guy he had a lot of strength in him.

I ducked behind Kairi but she too moved towards the bed and took up an empty chair. I was assuming seeing as this was Riku's room that it was Riku in the bed. He was obscured from my vision though because of one Goth sitting right in my line of view. He hadn't turned around. There was Namine, some girl with spike up black hair that was mostly hanging with Namine, Sora, a guy I heard was called Seifer, another whose name I didn't know, but he had dirty blonde hair, Riku obviously and the other Goth. He had his hood drawn over his head so I wasn't sure who it was.

"Who… is… it?" asked a weak voice.

I tried to look over peoples shoulders without looking like a nosy bitch. Was that _Riku_? Why did he sound so sick? The Goth finally turned around to look at me and I saw that it was Axel. I felt my breath flee from my body and I averted my gaze. It fell upon Riku's face and I almost choked. His entire face was an angry mess of black – blue and greenish bruises. Both eyes were swollen and he had on one of those masks that assisted breathing. I opened my mouth but couldn't find words to say. I saw his chest too, it was also was covered in bruises ranging from black to blue in color.

"Oh," he breathed. "It's you…"

"Oh my God, Riku what happened?" I whispered.

"Why don't you ask your brothers and cousin?" snapped a cold voice.

I looked back at Axel's back. He was the one who had just said that. I felt my heart tear in two, he was the – wait a minute. My brothers and cousin?

"What?" I asked slowly.

"You fucking heard him! It was your fucking family that did this to him!" Namine snarled. "Don't like what you're hearing? C'mon _babe_, you know it's the truth."

I opened my mouth to say something again but closed it after realizing I had nothing to say.

"Why are you even here?" Axel asked harshly turning to bore his eyes into me.

I tried blinking back tears. The guy who I had a crush on – for three days, but that was regardless – was looking at me like I was a piece of dirt.

"I-I had to return Riku's hoodie," I said quietly while reaching into my bag and pulling it out. I turned and placed it on a nearby desk.

The girl with spiked black hair pulled her cigarette from her mouth and looked at me up and down. "Why do you have that?" she demanded.

"He leant it to me," I replied indicating Riku.

His eyes were shut and his chest was rising and sinking extremely slowly, it must have hurt for him to breathe. I could see thick bandages covering his abdomen and I assumed he must have had some broken ribs.

"You can go now," Axel told me still looking at me with distaste.

"Oh…okay. Sorry for taking your jumper Riku and I'm-"

"_Now_," Axel repeated.

I shot him a murderous glare, I think I hated him. "I'm very sorry about what happened Riku, if I had been able to do anything I would have I just…"

Almost everyone was glaring at me; if looks could kill I would most certainly be dead by now. Without saying goodbye I turned and left.

-

Once Roxas was gone Sora strolled over and closed the door. Pulling a roll from his pocket he lit it and leant back thoughtfully against the wood.

"Why'd you bring him over here Kairi?" Tidus asked, talking finally.

"Did you invite him over or something?" Namine demanded.

"I saw him walking down the street and he wanted to return Riku's stuff so I told him to come up and give it to him," Kairi told her, watching as Sora went back to his seat beside her and leant over to feel Riku's temperature with his hand. He feebly batted his hand away and Sora let a small smile creep onto his lips.

"So he lives around here then?" Sora asked putting out the roll.

"I don't know, he told me he was helping a friend with English," Kairi told him.

"He… doesn't live around… here," Riku told them without opening his eyes.

"You would know," Namine drawled.

Sora shot her a sharp look before looking up in surprise at Axel who had just stood.

"What are you doing?" Seifer asked.

"I'm going to go give him a lift home," Axel sighed. "Doesn't he live over the other side Riku?"

Riku nodded slowly. "He lives at that… place that I showed you… month ago."

"That's a good fifteen minute drive," Kairi mused.

"HA! Don't offer Axel, it'll be good for him to walk home for an hour or so," Namine giggled.

Axel narrowed his eyes at her. "No, it won't. I was an asshole to him anyway, I guess I should go apologize to him or something and Riku I'm taking your car."

He left quietly and Namine shook her head in amazement. "What's his problem? Is he looking for a lay or something?"

"No, maybe he just feels bad for being a dick?" Sora suggested.

"Fat chance," Paine muttered. "Oh C'mon guys," she said upon seeing some raised eyebrows. "We all know Axel is an asshole at the best of times. Why is this prep bringing the best out of him?" Her question went unanswered.

Down on the footpath Axel unlocked Riku's door and collapsed into the driver's seat. He took a few moments to breathe before lighting up a smoke and closing the door. He'd only driven a few yards down the road when he saw Roxas trudging along slowly. He pulled up behind him and got out of the car.

"Oi you."

He turned around in surprise and Axel smirked when he saw his eyes widen. They quickly reduced to their normal size again and were accompanied by a snarl.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"I'm going to give you a ride home, now get in," Axel told him.

Without waiting for a reply he got back in the car and shut the door. He watched Roxas look at his feet then look up again.

_For God's sake dude, I'm offering you a lift home _he thought grumpily as Roxas casted a look over his shoulder. _What is the huge damn deal?_

_-_

COR: Booo! Sorry it took so LOOONG!

Namine: You shouldn't be apologizing! You have a life of your own, y'know!

COR: But… but…

Namine: NO BUTS! Tell them people that YOU have a life too and DON'T always sit on your fatass typing for THEM!

COR: My ass isn't THAT fat! (cries)

Roxas: Question! Yes Namine? Why are you such a bitch?  
Namine: (sigh) One gets tired of being a nice goody-two-shoe… So SHUT UP before I tear out your esophagus and feed it too you!

All: O.O


End file.
